Soul Eaters
by Dew
Summary: Sometimes, the darkest evil lurks in the souls of men.
1. Prologue

Soul Eaters. -dew  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
**Prologue.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And in the name of the moon, I will terrorize you!"  
  
"Don't you know anything? Its not 'terrorize you'!"  
  
A young girl in her school uniform paused in her famous pose on top of a platform of steps,  
  
leading up to a now closed business, to glare down at her friend on the sidewalk below.  
  
"How would *you* know, Aiko? Do you know Sailor Moon personally?"  
  
"Of course not, Stupid. But everyone knows what Sailor Moon says!"  
  
"Whatever, Aiko," began Saeka, as she picked up the school bag she dropped and began down  
  
the steps of the business to join her friend that was waiting for her. "Sailor Moon isn't all that cool  
  
anyway."  
  
Aiko whirled around to face her friend with her mouth open in disbelief.  
  
"Sailor Moon not cool?? What's wrong with you Saeka? She's the best!"  
  
Saeka swung her school bag as she began walking, Aiko close beside her.  
  
"She's alright I guess," said Saeka. "But she's no Devil Hunter, Yohko Mano. Now THAT'S a  
  
superhero. "  
  
The two girls walked leisurely down the empty sidewalk on a small street. The setting sun cast  
  
an orange glow to everything so that the trees and the buildings seemed to be framed in hammered gold.  
  
"Saeka," began Aiko, holding up a small, pink plastic bag, "don't pretend you didn't drag me out  
  
to nowhere land to buy a Sailor Moon manga just because you don't like her!"  
  
"They were sold out every else! This is the only place in town that still have some available."  
  
"And no wonder, Saeka! We are at least twenty five minutes from home. Saeka? Saeka, what's  
  
wrong?" Aiko had realized her friend wasn't walking beside her anymore and turned around to see her  
  
frozen with her head cocked to one side, listening intently.  
  
"Saeka?"  
  
"Shh! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? Saeka, this is no time for games. It's going to get dark soon and we have to get  
  
home!"  
  
Saeka ignored her best friend as she turned to her left to peer into a darkened alley. She could  
  
have sworn she heard a sound, like someone calling for help.  
  
As she started towards the darker part of the alley, she called back, "Don't worry Aiko! You're  
  
such a scaredy cat! Just wait there!"  
  
Aiko watched as the short, dark haired girl disappeared into the shadows and waited nervously,  
  
shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Saeka? Saeka! Saeka this isn't funny! Saeka?!"  
  
Aiko began walking slowly into the alley, her voice becoming more and more hysterical as she  
  
called her friend's name over and over with no response. Soon,with the setting sun and the tall buildings  
  
looming on either side of the alley, Aiko found herself walking in almost total darkness. She stumbled  
  
over something soft and let out a soft cry as she fell forward, holding her hands out to brace herself.  
  
"Saeka?" Aiko's voice sounded small and terrified to her own ears as she turned and blindly  
  
groped for the soft thing she tripped over. She ran her hands over the form until her hands reached  
  
a soft head of hair.  
  
"Saeka? Is that you? . Are you ok?" Something was off. Why did her hand feel wet? Squinting  
  
in the darkness, Aiko held her hand close to her face and rubbed her fingers together. Though she  
  
couldn't see what the substance was, the smell of blood was unmistakable.  
  
"Saeka! SAEKA?!"  
  
Aiko opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, the world was black and no more.  
  
-Constructive criticisms welcomed, flames are not. Dew_drop@myself.com 


	2. Chapter 1 A Plan Is Formed

Soul Eaters -dew  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
Chapter 1. A Plan Is Formed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
"Usagi!"  
  
A small, blond headed girl turned over on her side with a soft groan.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Sharp pain. Usagi sat up suddenly in bed, knocking a furry object off of it. She looked down at  
  
the source of her pain, which was on her arm, and eyed the three, suspicious looking, scratches she found  
  
there.  
  
"Luna." Began Usagi warningly, grabbing a pillow and aiming it at the furry thing that had  
  
fallen off of the bed. Its two bright eyes glared at the girl and her pillow.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
"Nice?? Nice!! You scratched my arm, Luna!"  
  
The pillow flew and missed the cat by several feet. Indignant, Luna jumped with feline grace up  
  
on Usagi's night stand.  
  
"Yes, nice, you ungrateful girl! You were crying out in your sleep. In fact, you were crying IN  
  
your sleep! And here I was, just trying to wake you up, and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
Usagi ignored the mutterings of the cat on her nightstand and after touching her cheeks, stared  
  
dumbly at her fingers when she took them away and saw they were wet. She HAD been crying. But why?  
  
While Luna jumped off of the nightstand, still complaining, Usagi tried in vain to remember the dream  
  
that had distressed her so much. Flashes came back to her - nothing coherent though except for one word  
  
that stood out clearly in her mind.  
  
"Saeka?"  
  
"What did you say, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned to her cat who was standing in the middle of her room. "Oh. nothing, Luna. Say,  
  
what time is it anyway?"  
  
"WHAT TIME IS IT??? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT TIME IT IS!"  
  
Usagi and Luna started at the noise and swung their heads in unison towards the door where  
  
Usagi's mother stood, wielding a spatula like a samurai sword. She pointed that spatula at Usagi  
  
accusingly." You're late, that's what time it is, you lazy girl! Why don't you ever get up on time?? Why  
  
did the gods curse me with such a lazy, unmotivated girl?"  
  
With a shriek, Usagi jumped out of bed and started changing in a flurry of clothes while her  
  
mother continued lecturing disapprovingly and a cat with two knowing eyes watched Usagi with disdain.  
  
"You know Usagi," began Luna as soon as Usagi's mother left the room,  
  
"Your mother does have a poi-"  
  
A well aimed pillow hit the cat square in the head.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Usagi!"  
  
Usagi looked up from her crinkled, pink lunch bag while sitting underneath her favorite shady  
  
tree on the grass. The grass was cool and littered with orange and yellow leaves that the tree had released  
  
in preparation for autumn. The breeze was light and a little chilly, but invigorating after a hot summer.  
  
Usagi was in positively light spirits as she spotted two of her best friends coming out of the school  
  
building to meet her for lunch.  
  
Makoto and Ami made their way through seated students to join the waving Usagi at their  
  
favorite lunch spot. Makoto took a deep breath of the crisp air and smiled. Autumn was her favorite  
  
season, by far. It was a time of change, when the whole world was at the brink of hibernation, only to be  
  
reborn again in all its glory. She shared a smile with Ami, and swung her lunch pail as she walked,  
  
whistling. Students eyed her warily as she walked past. Makoto pretended to ignore them, to hold her  
  
head up high and aloof, but she knew they watched her. After all this time attending school here, the  
  
students were still frightened at the tall girl's loud and bawdy nature. She was an outcast. The only one  
  
who truly accepted her was the blond underneath the tree, waving so energetically that she rose to her  
  
knees in her enthusiasm, spilling her lunch upon the grass and dirt, and causing Makoto to laugh.  
  
Ami shook her head, repressing a smile at the resulting wail that could be heard even from where  
  
Makoto andAmi were at. As they walked leisurely to Usagi, they passed a small group of girls giggling  
  
amongst themselves.  
  
"See, Satoko? That's her! That's that supposed genius! Do you know she made top marks on a test  
  
again?? I bet she cheated!"  
  
Ami held her chin higher as they walked on, pretending she didn't hear their lowered voices as  
  
she passed. It was true. She had made the top score on that Math test. She had also studied for the past  
  
two weeks for that very same test night and day, except for the times she had to be out saving the world  
  
from horrors those girls will never know. It wasn't just those whispering girls though, several people  
  
around the campus pointed at her and accused her of cheating. Ami knew that jealousy was her worst  
  
enemy, but that didn't ease the pain that still coursed through her every time she heard a stray comment  
  
that was not meant for her ears. Looking at Usagi crying so forlornly in the grass made Ami smile,  
  
though. Usagi never judged her like that - never looked at her with scorn or cruelty. Ami had vowed long  
  
ago to protect the best friend she ever had, even before she had known that Usagi was her princess.  
  
Usagi's wail had eased into sniffling and she was picking up a piece of sushi, eyeing the pieces of  
  
dirt that had clung to its surface, by the time Ami and Makoto reached her. Deciding it wasn't worth  
  
saving, Usagi tossed the sushi into her lunch bag in disgust. Makoto grinned, and as Ami seated herself  
  
beside Usagi, held out an extra bag to Usagi, who promptly opened it and squealed with delight.  
  
"Oh Mako! You are the best! How did you know to bring extra food for me today??"  
  
Makoto grinned and watched Usagi tear into the food she had packed just for such an occasion.  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
Usagi paused in the act of chewing to turn her attention to Ami.  
  
"Congratulations on acing that Math test, Ami," she said with genuine feeling, through a mouth  
  
full of rice.  
  
Ami, remembering those girls they had passed before joining Usagi, dismissed her compliment  
  
with a delicate shrug of her shoulders. "It was nothing. Hey, you two. Did you happen to read the  
  
newspaper this morning?"  
  
Makoto and Usagi both stared at Ami.  
  
"Ami," giggled Usagi, "like anyone under the age of thirty reads the newspaper!"  
  
Ami took a carefully folded newspaper out of her school bag and unfolded it, pointing at the  
  
headline to draw the other's attention.  
  
TWO GIRLS FOUND MURDERED IN ALLEY IN OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO LAST NIGHT  
  
Usagi swallowed the rice ball in her mouth hard and took the newspaper from Ami. Makoto  
  
leaned over Usagi's shoulder to scan the article.  
  
"That's horrible," whispered Makoto. "That's the fourth murder in three days!"  
  
"Fifth, actually," said Ami solemnly.  
  
"You don't think this has anything to do with some new enemies, do you, Ami?" asked Makoto.  
  
Ami glanced down at Usagi, whose head was bent low over the paper, reading.  
  
"I don't know," the short haired girl admitted, "but I think it's definitely something we need to  
  
look into. Do you agree, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi stared at the newspaper.  
  
"Saeka," she read out softly to herself from the article.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"What? Ami? Oh. Um, yeah. I think we need to look into this too. I'll contact everyone for a  
  
meeting tonight at the temple."  
  
"Are you ok, Usagi?" asked Ami as she placed a hand on the blond girl's shoulder. "You look  
  
pale all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look you guys, I need to get back and do some extra work for being late this  
  
morning. I'll catch you two later tonight."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Later that night...  
  
The scouts had assembled on the floor around a low, rectangular table laden with tea cups and  
  
pastries. Rei, the temple priestess, paced back and forth furiously in front of the sliding door while  
  
Minako, with Artemis in her lap, Makoto, and Ami, calmly sat drinking green tea  
  
"Where is she?!" burst out Rei, gesturing dramatically at her watch. "She's late! She's always  
  
late! How can that girl always be late?! I'M never that late! When I have a pressing obligation, I make  
  
sure to keep it!"  
  
Minako drained her teacup and politely asked Ami to pour her more, ignoring Rei's frantic  
  
outbursts.  
  
"Makoto, these pastries are delicious. Would you mind giving my mother the recipe?" inquired  
  
Ami as Rei all but tore off her watch.  
  
"How can you people sit there and chit chat while that girl is twenty minutes late!" Rei asked,  
  
glaring at each of them in turn.  
  
"Now, Rei," began Makoto serenely. "You aren't worried, are you? Besides, you know Usagi is  
  
always late." Makoto turned her attention back to Ami. "Of course I don't mind giving your mother the  
  
recipe, Ami. Do you have a piece of paper?"  
  
Rei let out a frustrated cry and all but jumped as the door slid back quickly, revealing a  
  
breathless Usagi.  
  
"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late I was just-"  
  
"You were JUST twenty minutes late," interrupted Rei.  
  
Usagi stepped into the room, followed by a panting Luna.  
  
"OOhh!" cried Usagi. "Are those pastries?!"  
  
Rei sat herself down with a huff by Ami, who obligingly patted her hand and poured her some  
  
tea. Minako put down her cup and looked at Usagi. "Hey. Where's Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi swallowed down her bite of pastry and gave a dramatic sigh.  
  
"He's in southern Japan attending some kinda smart workshop thing."  
  
"Already?" asked Makoto. "When did he leave?"  
  
"Last night," sighed Usagi again, and frowned. "He wont be back for a week! . I already miss  
  
him more than I can bear!"  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi!" Minako said, clapping her hands together with a bright smile. "Absence makes the heart grow longer!"  
  
The group groaned at Minako's blunder.  
  
"Actually, Minako," Ami said, " I believe the phrase is 'absence makes the heart grow fond-'...  
  
Oh never mind."  
  
Artemis cleared his throat, interrupting. "Ok. Now that we are all here, let's get down to business.  
  
There are murders happening all over Tokyo, way more than usual. Ami? Did you find out anything from  
  
the doctors at the hospital that looked at the bodies?"  
  
"Not much, unfortunately. Not only were they not willing to talk about it in depth, being that the  
  
murders are under investigation by the police, there is also not much to be known. But, I did learn that  
  
each murder was done in a violent, sudden way. There was no torture involved. Also, no money or items  
  
were reported stolen or missing from any of the bodies."  
  
The group sat silent for a few moments, thinking their own private thoughts until Minako spoke  
  
up. "So, there seems to be no motive in any of the deaths."  
  
"It's strange," said Artemis quietly. " Surely no monster we've encountered has ever killed a  
  
victim so violently, or even purposely killed a victim at all. Every one we've seen so far just drained the  
  
energy from their victims, and if they died from it, so be it. But never have any of them simply killed for  
  
no apparent reason."  
  
"It has to be a human," declared Luna from her place beside Artemis.  
  
Usagi put down the muffin she was eating. "No human would do such a thing," she whispered  
  
softly.  
  
"Don't be such an innocent, Usagi," said Rei. "You have to face the facts. There really ARE evil  
  
souls that lurk in the hearts of some men, like it or not."  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "Well, actually you guys, I didn't tell you all of what the doctors said to  
  
me about the murders. You see, it is highly unlikely that it was a human being who committed these  
  
murders...On one of the victims, one of the girls they found last night...Her skull was crushed by  
  
immense pressure applied to either side of the head. A man found a few days ago was torn in half. Other  
  
evidence indicate that this murderer traveled on foot and alone, due to tracks in the dust found three days  
  
ago with the two sisters whose bodies were found in that abandoned warehouse. There is no probable way  
  
that a human being, acting alone, could carry any weapon that would inflict the amount of damage as was  
  
found on the bodies. Such a weapon would slow the person down too much to be useful, and no weapons  
  
were found near the bodies. So, in my opinion, whatever this creature is, it shows inhuman strength and  
  
power."  
  
The matter of fact tone of Ami's voice made the horror all to real to the young girls sitting around  
  
the table. They sat quietly, looking at each other with pale, stricken faces. Usagi was crying softly.  
  
"I think," Minako's voice was weak and strangled. She cleared her throat and began again. "I  
  
think Rei should do a fire reading on this...creature, whatever it may be. Until then, I think it's safe to  
  
assume we have another monster on our hands and we should all keep a sharp look out."  
  
"I'll make a map and pinpoint the locations and times of each of the murders," said Ami. "Maybe  
  
we can find a pattern to all of this."  
  
"Minako and I will keep a patrol going of the city whenever we can," said Makoto, looking to  
  
Minako for agreement, who immediately nodded.  
  
"Artemis and I will see what we can dig up on the victims and the people they associated with,"  
  
piped up Luna.  
  
Rei clapped her hands together. "Good. Now we all have our assignments. We'll meet back here  
  
tomorrow evening to discuss our findings."  
  
"Wait," inserted Usagi, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
The other girls looked at each other, sharing the same thoughts. Usagi wasn't ready for patrolling  
  
the streets. What if she came upon a dead body? What if she came upon something worse?  
  
"Um," Artemis squinted, thinking. "Usagi...Why don't you... Um... Why don't you talk to the  
  
students at school to see if they heard or seen anything out of the ordinary lately."  
  
Usagi sat up straighter, finally feeling useful. "Ok Artemis!"  
  
"Ok, so it has been decided. We meet back here tomorrow at the same time." Artemis paused and  
  
eyed each girl. "And everyone... Be careful."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
-Constructive criticisms welcome (hint: please send them! Of course, along with ANY compliments.;) )  
-dew  
dew_drop@myself.com 


	3. Chapter 2 A New Acquaintance

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
(NOTE: PLEASE READ - for those who have read chapter 1 a few days ago, it seems that the chapter was  
  
cut off. since then i have posted a revised chapter. Please, if you will, finish reading where that chapter cut  
  
off and then continue with this one. Thanks!) - dew  
  
Chapter 2. New Acquaintance.  
  
  
  
Usagi was sprinting down the sidewalk at break neck speed, dodging people as she ran past.   
  
The last rays of light were fading from dusk's orange glow and the wind was already turning cooler.   
  
  
  
"Ooooooh! Late! I'm sooo late!! Rei is going to kill me this time… really kill me! And I can't   
  
believe Luna up and left without me! It's not MY fault Mom said I had to finish my English homework   
  
before I left. How can she know that I've got more important things to do?"  
  
  
  
Usagi wrinkled her nose as she thought back to the scene just an hour ago…  
  
***  
  
"Usagi! Where are you going? Out to the temple again?? If you spent half as much time on your   
  
homework as you do with those girls, you'd be a genius by now! Don't you have homework to do?"  
  
"But Moooom! I have important business at the temple!"  
  
"Not as important as the business you have in your room with your homework, Young Lady!   
  
Now, you march back up there, and I expect to see your finished work BEFORE you go anywhere!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Usagi got rid of the flashback with a shake of her head and sighed.   
  
"Well," she said, addressing the paper bag in her hand, "at least Mom gave me some of these   
  
yummy cookies to bring with me."  
  
After a block or two, Usagi slowed from a run down to a walk, clutching her side and wheezing.   
  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat half of them on the way…  
  
  
  
It was almost full dark by now. The temperature had been steadily dropping and Usagi pulled her   
  
thin jacket around herself tighter. People around her seemed to be walking faster, feeling the chilly air   
  
acutely and either speeding up to keep themselves warm, or hurrying to get to their warm homes. Usagi   
  
sighed. She could be at her warm home now, too. But no, she had to go across town. Can't scout meetings   
  
be done over the phone? Usagi liked the phone. Mamoru calls on the phone all the time… Well, at least   
  
he used to. Ever since he went down to that training thing, he has only called once to say that he made it   
  
there safely. With a louder sigh, Usagi slowed her walking, immersed in her thoughts. It's only been two   
  
days and already her heart ached with missing him. How would she ever live out the rest of the week?  
  
As she walked down the street in the fading twilight, she heard a soft cry to her right. Startled   
  
from her thoughts, Usagi paused, dropping her bag, and whirled around to see what the sound was.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Usagi looked around at the suddenly empty street. Since when was there a street in Japan that   
  
was empty? It was awfully chilly. Maybe the people had hurried off without her noticing. She was a little   
  
preoccupied after all…  
  
Usagi looked around and saw an open door to an abandoned business a little ahead of her and to   
  
her right. There were a lot of businesses, abandoned and occupied, in this part of town. But strangely, the   
  
metal gate, used to keep out prowlers, was pushed aside. Usagi heard the soft sound again, but this time it   
  
was almost distinct, and it sounded like a cry for help.Usagi crept her way towards the building cautiously.   
  
Dimly, she read 'Sako's Clocks' from the faded sign above the door.  
  
"Ok, Usagi," she whispered to herself, "It's nothing. Some…someone might have gotten stuck   
  
fixing the door…"   
  
Ami's voice came back unbidden from the night before. '…One the bodies found last night had   
  
her skull crushed…'   
  
"Usagi! Girl, get yourself together!" Usagi inched towards the door. "It's probably just a cat   
  
meowing. That's it. A helpless kitten..."  
  
'This creature seems to have inhuman strength and power…'  
  
Usagi reached the open door and clutched her brooch nervously. Her heart was pounding almost   
  
loud enough to drown out Ami's words…almost.  
  
'One of the victims was found torn in half…'  
  
She peered into the dark building from the door frame, her body shaking with fear.   
  
"Hello? Anyone…Anybody there?"  
  
'…Torn in half…Torn in half…Torn in half…"  
  
The distinct, firm pressure of a strong hand closed on Usagi's shoulder from behind her.   
  
She screamed shrilly and whirled, pig tails whipping around, to swing out instinctively with her fist and   
  
when she felt it hit something, turned tail to run.  
  
"Oww… hey…"  
  
Usagi froze mid-stride. Monsters didn't make sounds that human, did they? With a great act of   
  
will, Usagi, holding her breath, slowly turned around, and promptly exhaled with relief when she saw a   
  
human man rubbing a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Oh! Oh no! Oh! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I didn't know who you… I thought you were   
  
going to…I thought you were a monster!" She blurted, quickly coming to the man's aid. The man   
  
straightened and chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, many things have I been called, but never monster."  
  
Usagi took in his appearance with a soft intake of breath. What a beautiful specimen of male!   
  
Well dressed in khakis and a collared shirt… tall and lean with well defined muscles in his arms…   
  
beautiful brown, shaggy hair… and his face…Usagi sighed in spite of herself.  
  
"Oh…if I wasn't already in love…"  
  
"What was that, Miss?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she realized she had spoken out loud and blushed.  
  
"Oh um… I… are you ok? I'm really sorry. Just with all these murders lately…"  
  
The man smiled at Usagi gently and nodded. "Well, my jaw will hurt for a little bit, but I think   
  
I'll survive. You pack quite a punch for such a small, cute thing."  
  
Usagi's blush turned a fierce red, and, as her gaze lowered in embarrassment, she saw a small   
  
bag clutched in the man's left hand.  
  
"My cookies!"  
  
"Yes, indeed. I saw them laying on the ground and you looking into that building.   
  
I thought you had dropped them and did not realize it. You looked very preoccupied, looking into that   
  
doorway. Is something there?"  
  
The man handed her the rumpled bag of cookies and Usagi took them with a smile and a shake of   
  
her head.  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing. Just my imagination. Probably a stray kitten."  
  
The man nodded and looked at his watch. "Say, it's a little late to be wandering around looking  
  
into buildings…The newspapers did recommend that people stay off of the streets when it got dark as   
  
much as possible because of the recent murders."  
  
"Late! Oh no! That's right! Ooooh, Rei is really going to kill me! I'm sorry, sir, but I really have   
  
to go!"  
  
"Well, do not let me keep you," he said with a charming wink. "This Rei sounds like a dangerous   
  
person. You had better take care, Miss. By the way, my name is Fuhiro, Watanabe Fuhiro. But you, Lady,   
  
may call me simply, Fuhiro."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Fuhiro! I'm Tsukino Usagi…but you can just call me…well, Usagi!"   
  
Usagi turned to leave and waved over her shoulder before taking off in a run again. "Gotta go! See you   
  
later, Mr. Fuhiro! Sorry about hitting you!"  
  
The man watched the blond girl dash down the street and smiled to himself, testing her   
  
name out on his tongue. "Usagi."  
  
Usagi dashed up the steps to the temple, swearing they grow longer each time she visits there.   
  
She came up quite suddenly on the solemn circle kneeling around a large, though controlled,   
  
fire in the center of the main room. Rei, in the robes of her earthly profession, sat meditatively   
  
in front of the group with her eyes closed in concentration. Usagi crept up as quietly as she could   
  
and kneeled next to Minako, who waved cheerily and smiled.  
  
"Hi Usagi," whispered Mina, so as not to disturb Rei.   
  
"Hey, Minako. What's going on?"  
  
"Rei couldn't get any answers from the sacred fire today, so she thought that we could help just   
  
by bringing our presents."  
  
"Presents? Really? What presents?"  
  
"She means our PRESCENCE, interjected Ami, who was kneeling next to Minako, in a hushed   
  
voice. "Rei thought that the fire would respond more coherently if our powerful auras surrounded it."  
  
"Which would be more easily accomplished if people knew the meaning of QUIET SO I CAN   
  
CONCENTRATE!"  
  
Ami, Minako, and Usagi all blushed and lowered their heads at Rei's shouted comment.   
  
The fire priestess's eyes were open and looked defeated. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm afraid." She said.   
  
"The fire isn't responding."  
  
"Oh…Well… That's awful," said Usagi slowly. She brightened as she held up her bag   
  
triumphantly. "Anyway, I brought cookies!"  
  
Minako squealed and snatched the bag from Usagi and began to dig through it.  
  
"Hey!" said Minako, looking at Usagi with disappointment. "These cookies are all crushed."  
  
"Oh, that must have happened when I ran into Mr. Fuhiro-"  
  
The fire camed to life from its peaceful crackling to roar threateningly for a brief moment.   
  
The girls' attention turned to Rei, who was looking at the fire with astonishment. She blushed,   
  
obviously not meaning to make the fire roar, or maybe not realizing she was causing it.   
  
She cleared her throat and glared at Usagi.  
  
"You mean you were chatting with some guy while we were all sitting here waiting for you to-!"  
  
The girls started talking all at once, overlapping Rei.  
  
"A guy! Was he cute??  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Where did you meet him at?"  
  
Usagi spread her hands out to fend them off with a sly grin. " Yes, he was REALLY cute   
  
and I met him on the way here. His name is Watanabe Fuhiro."  
  
The fire roared again and the girls turned their attention back to Rei, who, mad at being   
  
interrupted, had her back to the fire and was glaring at the group.  
  
"By the way," said Usagi, looking around. "Where's Luna and Artemis?"  
  
Makoto, sifting through what was left of Usagi's cookies with distaste, spoke up.   
  
"They just left. Right before you came, Luna, who was out scouting, heard an officer talking about a   
  
crime scene that was just discovered not far from here. Artemis and her have gone to check it out."  
  
"And now we're back."  
  
Luna and Artemis, panting from rushing to the temple, stood in the doorway. Luna looked   
  
queasy.  
  
"Well?" demanded Minako.  
  
Artemis swallowed hard. "There's been another murder… And not a pretty one at that."  
  
Ami took out her mini computer and started typing in it. "Matter of death? Location?"  
  
Luna wiped her paw over her mouth with a shudder, remembering what they just recently saw.  
  
"Decapitation."  
  
The girls stared, horrified at the small black cat. Ami was methodically typing into her computer  
  
with a series of beeps. "Location?" she asked again.  
  
"Some old abandoned business. I think it was called 'Sako's Clocks'."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Email me at dew_drop@myself.com 


	4. Chapter 3 Dreams

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
(A note before we begin: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and   
  
emailed me with ideas. It really makes writing easier to know that people actually like the   
  
stuff you write. So a big thank you goes out to everyone STILL reading this story up to this  
  
chapter! Please, email me or write in with reviews and constructive criticisms!   
  
One last thing, I've been posting these chapters pretty fast. I've been in the place   
  
of lots of readers when you can't wait for the next chapter and have no idea when it will come   
  
out. That always drives me insane;)  
  
So, I will continue to write and when I'm satisfied, post as soon as I'm able. I know this   
  
discourages a lot of readers to start a story that's only been up a few weeks and has a dozen   
  
chapters to it, but for those of you staying with me, I'll tell you the story, the way I see it,  
  
as often as I can. - dew)  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
Chapter 3. Dreams.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi sat on her bed and propped her elbows on her window's ledge,   
  
gazing out at the waxing moon. She rested her chin on the palm of her   
  
hand and thought back to the scene that ensued just two hours ago.   
  
**************  
  
"Some old abandoned business. I think it was called 'Sako's   
  
Clocks'."  
  
  
  
"Sako's clocks??"  
  
"Usagi? Are you ok?  
  
"Yeah, marshmallow brain. You look pale. All those cookies   
  
catching up to you? You're going to get fat if you keep porking out on   
  
junk food..."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Usagi sighed. Maybe she should have told them about that strange   
  
voice she heard outside of Sako's clocks. Or maybe she should have told   
  
them about her dream...But what would be the point? She imagined what   
  
they would all say...  
  
Ami: "Well, I must say, happenings such as these could be an   
  
illusion of some type. Nothing like this has ever been fully   
  
documented. What did you eat before you went to bed?"  
  
Minako: "Well, that dream IS strange... Did you get that cute   
  
guy's phone number?"  
  
  
  
Makoto: "No, of course I believe you, Usagi...What did you say   
  
you ate before bed?"  
  
Rei: "You stupid girl. Are you saying you can...What?   
  
Dream what has happened? Hear voices? Please. Not only are you slow,   
  
but you're insane as well!"  
  
And, of course, not to mention what Luna would say...  
  
Luna: "Stop fooling around. You know, Usagi, you have to take   
  
this warrior business more seriously. How do you everexpect to be a   
  
true princess and leader if you keep making up such silly stories?"   
  
Of course no one would believe her. They never did. No one has   
  
ever taken her seriously and no one ever will. When she grows up to   
  
become queen, no one will probably take her seriously then, either...   
  
Chibi Usa sure didn't, when she was there a little while back. Mamo   
  
would believe her... Wouldn'the?  
  
Usagi buried her head in her arms and sighed again, feeling sorry   
  
for herself.   
  
  
  
"Usagi! Telephone!"  
  
  
  
"Coming, Mom!"  
  
Usagi went downstairs and picked up the reciever as it laid on   
  
it's side.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"Mamo! How are you! How's your conference thing? Why haven't you   
  
called?"  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled. "One question   
  
at a time, Usako. First, I'm fine. Second, it's a medical conference   
  
for students and it is going great. I'm learning so much and meeting a   
  
lot of influential people, making me so busy that I didn't call   
  
yesterday. In fact, I only have a few minutes to talk to you now. I'm   
  
sorry Usako. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, Mamo!"  
  
"I didn't just call to say hello though. I heard about the recent   
  
murders. Is everything ok?"  
  
Usagi paused for a moment, debating whether she should tell him   
  
about her dream or not.  
  
"Yeah, everything is ok, don't worry, Mamo! We have it all under   
  
control!"  
  
  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep! Don't worry! Go and enjoy your conference thing so you can   
  
come back to me soon."  
  
"I miss you, Usako. Take care, for me."  
  
"I miss you too. I'll take care."  
  
"I have to go. I love you very much. Bye now."  
  
Before Usagi could reply, the other line went dead. She sighed   
  
and hung up the phone. Usagi couldn't help but feeling guilty for not   
  
telling Mamo about her dreams, but there was no point in worrying   
  
him needlessly...at least, that is what Usagi told herself.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi stood up with the enthusiasm of her cheers the next   
  
afternoon at Minako's volleyball game. Luna was peeking out through a   
  
woven basket on the bench next to her, on the metal stands. Animals   
  
weren't usually allowed at sporting events...well really anywhere, for   
  
that matter. This made it difficult when carrying around a cat that had   
  
the mind, vocal chords, and temperment, of a human.  
  
"Go Minako!! Kick their butts! Sock it to 'em! Get a home run!"  
  
"Um, Usagi," began Luna from her basket, "I don't think you can   
  
get a home run in volleyball..."  
  
"Oh, you are just trying to spoil my mood, Luna. What does it   
  
matter anyway? Minako is rockin' out there!"  
  
And it was true. Because of Minako's talented abilities, added to   
  
the fact that because she was a sailor soldier and could leap to the   
  
top of a building in a single bound, she single handedly turned   
  
the game around in her team's favor. As the other team was setting up   
  
to serve, Minako turned her head to glance at the loudest cheering   
  
person in the first row of the stands. Minako smiled.   
  
She was glad Usagi was there.It's always nice to have   
  
unconditional support. Minako heard a grunt and the dull thud of the   
  
volleyball being hit and swung her head around to leap up above the   
  
net to slap down the ball.  
  
-----  
  
"That was great, Minako! You totally rocked!" Usagi squealed as   
  
Minako walked out of the locker rooms after the game, amidst the cheers   
  
and hi-5's and celebrations of another game won. Minako grinned and   
  
gave her triumphant "V" for victory.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaall in a day's work, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi sighed and they walked slowly out of the gym together,   
  
swinging her heavy basket so that muffled grunts and curses could be   
  
heard from the object banging around inside.  
  
"You really are athletic and agile, Minako. I wish I was like   
  
you. I would be a much better soldier if I was..."  
  
Minako put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and smiled   
  
at her. "There is more than athleticism to being a good fighter, Usagi!   
  
We each play a part. We sailor soldiers wouldn't be a good team   
  
if we all didn't have something to add."   
  
They walked outside and Minako paused to turn to Usagi. "You need   
  
agility, intuition, logic, and brute strength to win a fight."  
  
Usagi counted on her fingers. "Well, that takes care of you, Rei,   
  
Ami, and Mako, but what about me?"  
  
  
  
"Well, to overcome a fight you need those four qualities, that's   
  
true... But to overcome all odds, to win not just the battles, but the   
  
war, you need faith. Faith in your teammates, faith in your friends,   
  
and faith in the world itself and the people that live there. That's   
  
your role to play. Don't ever lose your faith, Usagi. Without it,the   
  
sailor soldiers would never be victorious and the world would surely   
  
fall prey to evil."  
  
Usagi smiled and gave her friend a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Minako! You always know what to say to make me feel   
  
better."  
  
"No problem. Hey, I have to go back in the gym and listen to the   
  
coach's post game lecture. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
----  
  
Usagi groaned in her sleep several hours later.  
  
She was walking down a dark street and was on her way home. Usagi   
  
saw her dim figure as if she was following the girl, but she knew she   
  
was just playing the spectator, in this dream. The girl couldn't  
  
see her. She walked with the confidence of a leader, but she was   
  
pausing now and then, straining her ears to hear something.  
  
Usagi didn't hear anything at first, but after a few moments the sound   
  
floated to her.   
  
  
  
It sounded like a cry for help.  
  
Usagi, with a dim memory that shouted of danger, began to panic.   
  
She tried to tell the girl to run - to get out of here. But, of course,   
  
the girl couldn't hear her. She had stopped completely with her head   
  
tilted to one side. She reached into her pocket and pulled out   
  
something small and pale, which she was now holding in her fist.  
  
She whirled around suddenly, turning to face Usagi, with her face   
  
covered in shadows. She wasn't looking at Usagi though, she was looking   
  
beyond her - through her, even. Whatever was in her hand   
  
clattered and broke on the hard concrete as she took a sudden step   
  
forward into a pool of moonlight. Her face was finally distinct, though   
  
it twisted in terror as she saw the danger that threatened her. It was   
  
Minako's face.  
  
  
  
Usagi spun on her heel to see what was terrifying Minako, only to   
  
hear her strangled scream.  
  
"MINAKO!!" Usagi sat up abruptly in bed, Minako's scream still   
  
ringing in her ears. She fumbled to open up the drawer of her   
  
nightstand to pull out her communicator, her hands trembling with fear.  
  
"Oh Minako," moaned Usagi," please please answer." She pressed   
  
the call button for Venus.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She pressed it again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Usagi hammered the button for a few seconds before throwing it   
  
against the wall in frustration and jumped out of bed, pulling on a   
  
jacket over her pajamas.  
  
"Usagi?" Luna, getting tossed out of bed, stared at her charge in   
  
disbelief. "What is it?"  
  
"Luna, something is wrong with Minako. We have to go see if she's   
  
alright!"   
  
And without further explanation, ran out of her room and out of   
  
the house, a black cat close at her heels.  
  
About ten minutes later, a panting Usagi and Luna ran up to   
  
Minako's apartment building, startling the desk clerk as they bolted   
  
past and climbed the stairs. They reached her door a minute later and   
  
Usagi began to pound on the door.  
  
  
  
"Minako! Minako open up! It's Usagi!"  
  
Several groans and shouts issued from the other apartments,   
  
requesting, none too nicely, for Usagi to shut up. She ignored them.   
  
"Minaaako!!!"  
  
"Usagi, she's not home," whispered Luna softly, staring as the   
  
girl pounded at the door desperately.  
  
"No! She's home, she has to be!! She's just asleep!"  
  
"If she was asleep, she would have woken up with all that racket,   
  
and if she was home, she would have opened the door by now."   
  
Usagi knew that this was true. She really didn't think she'd be   
  
home anyway... she was just hoping...hoping beyond hope.   
  
  
  
Usagi turned her back to Minako's door and leaned against it,   
  
sliding down until she was sitting at its base, crying helplessly.  
  
"What's going on Usagi?"  
  
"She's dead, Luna," said Usagi, lifting her head from her knees   
  
with tears running unchecked down her cheeks. "Minako's dead."  
  
----------------------  
  
email me your comments, questions, and criticisms at dew_drop@myself.com 


	5. Chapter 4 A Friend Lost

SOUL EATERS  
  
-dew  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
Chapter 4. A Friend Lost.  
  
(Note 1: A series of '*' denotes a flashback, a series of '-' denotes a time and/or setting change)  
  
(Note 2: I adore your reviews, mi corazons! And thank you so much for reviewing me!! But, just keep in mind,  
  
there are those who just read the reviews before they read the stories, so please don't give anything away   
  
in the reviews. So far, so good, nothing has been out of the bag yet ;)   
  
Thanks a lot! You Guys Are GREAT! (especially you all that review me;) ) Have a happy and safe Holidays!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean Minako is dead?"  
  
Usagi buried her head in her arms, her streams of hair hanging limply down from the front of her   
  
head and pooling on the floor.  
  
"I had a dream last night."  
  
  
  
Luna let out an exasperated sigh and hung her head. "You mean we rushed all the way out here,   
  
at this late hour, because you had a nightmare?? Honestly, Usagi!"  
  
  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and she glared at the cat beside her.  
  
"It wasn't a nightmare, Luna! It happened! I saw it! And do you know what? I don't care if you   
  
don't believe me! I knew you wouldn't!"   
  
  
  
Usagi stood up abruptly with her head hung low while her tears slowed to a painful roll down her   
  
cheeks, dropping slowly on the carpet.   
  
"Usagi…" began Luna, "Surely you misinterpreted your dream… Don't worry, I bet Minako is   
  
staying the night at Lita's, or maybe at the temple, or even at Ami's apartment."  
  
"You don't understand, Luna. I knew you wouldn't. All that matters now is that one of my best   
  
friends is gone."  
  
"You could at least check with the other warriors, Usagi. Usagi?" Luna watched as Usagi walked   
  
slowly past her and towards the stairway.   
  
Surely, Usagi was mistaken. Luna would find out one way or another, no matter whom she had to   
  
wake up.   
  
  
  
With a plan of action forming, Luna bounded down the stairs and out to the street headed for the   
  
shrine.  
  
------  
  
  
  
Usagi slowly walked down the street with her head down, watching the pavement of the sidewalk   
  
pass beneath her feet.  
  
"Oh Minako… I'm so sorry… If only I had gotten there sooner!"   
  
Usagi's thoughts turned back to earlier that evening…  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"You really are athletic, Minako. I wish I was like you. I would be a much better   
  
soldier if I was..."  
  
  
  
"There is more to being a good fighter than athleticism, Usagi! We each play a part. We   
  
sailor soldiers wouldn't be a good team if we all didn't have something to add...to overcome   
  
  
  
all odds, to win not just the battles, but the war, you need faith. Faith in your teammates, faith in   
  
your friends, and faith in the world itself and the people that live there. That's your role to play.   
  
  
  
"Don't ever lose your faith, Usagi - without it, the sailor soldiers would never be   
  
victorious and the world would surely fall prey to evil. "  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Oh, Minako… I wish I could have more faith in everyone… in this world… in myself… But I   
  
can't Minako… I can't!"  
  
Usagi was still walking down the street as the tears began running fast down her cheeks again.   
  
How can she have faith in anyone with Minako gone? How can she go through the day without her   
  
endless optimism and cheery smiles? Who would she pig out on cakes with and who would she gossip to   
  
now? Who would cheer her up?  
  
************  
  
  
  
"Mamoru won't be back for a week! … I already miss him more than I can bear!"  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi!" Minako said, clapping her hands together with a bright smile.   
  
"Absence makes the heart grow longer!"  
  
  
  
*************  
  
"Minako…you were always saying the wrong things…just like me. This isn't fair! You can't be   
  
gone, you can't!!"  
  
Usagi broke into a run down the dimly lighted, late night streets, sobbing so hard and running so   
  
fast that the world was a wet blur.   
  
Suddenly, and without warning, she hit something hard and went sprawling on her backside.   
  
She sat for a long moment, sobbing, not bothering to stand or look up.  
  
"Miss Usagi? Tsukino Usagi? Are you ok?"   
  
  
  
Usagi looked up warily and saw the concerned face of Watanabe Fuhiro, his arm stretched down   
  
to her and his palm open and inviting. She took it gingerly and he pulled her easily to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry for running into you, Mr. Fuhiro. I wasn't looking where I was going. Please permit   
  
me to go on my way."  
  
"Now, that hardly sounds like the energetic Miss Usagi that I had met the other day! And what is   
  
this? Tears?"  
  
Fuhiro hooked a finger underneath Usagi's chin and lifted it to peer into her face. He brushed his   
  
thumb across her cheek, wiping away a fresh tear that was rolling down her red cheek.   
  
"I must know what has upset this little rabbit. Please, Miss Usagi, tell me what troubles you and   
  
allow me to take care of it."  
  
Usagi turned her head away to release her chin from his gentle grasp and backed up a step. "I   
  
just… I'm sorry for running into you, sir."  
  
"Don't worry, Miss. Usagi. I was on my way home from some business that I had to take care of   
  
and I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going either. But, Miss Usagi, don't apologize for running   
  
into me, I was looking forward to seeing you again. Please, what is the matter?"  
  
"My friend… Minako… she's…she's gone."  
  
"A missing friend, is it? Allow me to help, Miss Usagi. I have certain…skills that would be able   
  
to locate your friend easily. Tell me what her family name is and what she looks like and we can look   
  
for her together."  
  
"No… we cant…she's gone… I… I have to go Mr. Wanta- I mean, Mr. Fuhiro, sir. I… I'm   
  
sorry!"  
  
And with that Usagi broke into a sob and ran as fast as she could and as far as she could before   
  
sitting down heavily on a park bench, panting. Exhausted, she looked at her watch. "2:05. It's so late… I   
  
should be getting home…Wait. 2 am?"  
  
Usagi turned her head to look back in the direction from which she ran from… to where she had   
  
met Mr. Fuhiro.  
  
"He was coming from work? At 2 in the morning? That's odd… I wonder what he does."  
  
--------  
  
"Rei! Rei, its Luna! Open up! Is Minako there?"  
  
A sleepy girl wrapped up in a blanket slid open the door and looked down at the anxious cat on   
  
the doorstep.   
  
"Luna? What's the matter?"  
  
"Minako! Is she there?"  
  
  
  
"No… as a matter of fact, she didn't call me to tell me how her game went. What's wrong?"  
  
"She's missing and Usagi thinks that… that she may be in some trouble. She tried reaching her   
  
on her communicator but got no response. I think we need to call the soldiers together."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Questions/comments/criticisms at dew_drop@myself.com 


	6. Chapter 5 Relief and Distraction

SOUL EATERS  
  
-dew  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
(Note: * denotes flashbacks, - denotes scene/time changes)  
  
Chapter 5. Relief and Direction.  
  
------  
  
Usagi sat on the bench at the park for a long time, staring blankly into space. Her tears had   
  
long since dried on her cheeks as she sat there listlessly. A sudden beep issuing from the pocket of   
  
her jacket startled her in its volume, compared to the silence she had been sitting in. Fumbling, her   
  
hands numb and clumsy, she pulled out the communicator and flipped the lid.   
  
  
  
"Usagi?" Makoto's face flashed up on the tiny screen.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Mako?"  
  
  
  
"Usagi, we need you at the temple right away. It's about Minako!"  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed and gritted her teeth against the wave of pain that coursed through her body.  
  
  
  
"I already know about her, Mako... But... I'll come. I'll be there  
  
in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
"Usagi I-"  
  
  
  
Usagi turned the small device off and sat there staring at it for a long moment before getting   
  
up slowly and making her way to the temple.  
  
------  
  
Usagi stood at the top of the temple's steps, staring at the door for a long time. She didn't   
  
want to go in. She didn't want to see her friends upset. Each tear shed will be another reminder of   
  
what had happened. With a deep breath, Usagi opened the door and headed to their usual meeting room.   
  
Through the thin screened door she heard laughter in their voices and unmistakable enthusiasm.  
  
"How dare they?!" Usagi suddenly seethed with anger. "How dare they make like nothing has   
  
happened!!"  
  
Usagi flung open the door and opened her mouth to shout at them before pausing, feeling all   
  
the blood drain from her face.  
  
Minako smiled up at Usagi from the top of her tea cup.  
  
"Why, Usagi, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Usagi stood in the open doorway, transfixed on Minako's face. Rei grinned at Usagi and put her   
  
hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I guess your gift of prophesy wasn't right after all. You should leave fortune telling   
  
to me!"  
  
"But…" Usagi stammered, "But, you weren't home…"  
  
Luna leapt gracefully on the low table in between the soldiers. "It just so happens that Minako   
  
was doing her job, after all. She was out patrolling the streets all night."  
  
Usagi blinked out of her stupor and lunged towards Minako,her arms outstretched to give her a   
  
big hug. She stopped short, though, when she saw a bandage covering Minako's left arm and right leg,   
  
up to the knee.  
  
"Oh! Minako! Are you ok?? What happened??"  
  
Ami spoke up, drawing Usagi's attention to the back of the room where Ami was putting away   
  
some bandages into a bag.  
  
"When Rei called us all together because of what Luna had said, we all went out to look for her.   
  
Makoto found her in an alley with lacerations on her forearm and shin, along with a concussion from a   
  
blow to her temporal lobe."  
  
Usagi blinked. And Makoto smiled, taking pity on Usagi. "In other words, Minako was cut on her  
  
arm and leg and was knocked out cold because something hit her on the side of her head."  
  
"Yes," began Ami again, "but, Usagi, even though she was not killed and your dream proved false,   
  
I would like to hear more about this dream that you had. According to Luna and Minako's point of view,   
  
your dream and the attack seem to have unlikely coincidences."  
  
Usagi looked around at her fellow soldiers, still shook up from the emotional roller coaster of   
  
thinking her friend dead, and then finding alive in a few short hours.  
  
She was unsure if she should tell them or not, but seeing Minako's encouraging smile, one she   
  
thought she would never see again,she took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Well, I saw Minako, though I didn't know it was her at first, walking some place dark, and I   
  
heard a soft sound coming from the darkness, like a cry for help..."  
  
Minako visibly stiffened and nodded, affirming that that was what she had heard too.  
  
"Then I saw her take something out of her pocket, and when she turned around quickly it fell   
  
to the ground and broke..."  
  
"That was my communicator," spoke up Minako. "It did break, just like you said. I was going   
  
to call for back up but I dropped it.That's why no one could get a hold of me."  
  
"That was really all of my dream. I heard you scream and I woke up."  
  
  
  
"So," Makoto said thoughtfully, "in your dream, Minako didn't die, you just assumed she did."  
  
"But, the look on Minako's face!" Usagi protested, "She was terrified!"  
  
Minako laughed bitterly, "And I was! You would have been too, if you saw a shadow of a man   
  
startling you and holding a knife! I fought him with all I had, but he was   
  
incredibly strong… superhuman like. He knocked me out and then…I guess he just ran off. Makoto, well,   
  
Sailor Jupiter, found me a while later."  
  
Usagi hugged her blonde haired friend tightly, tears of joy spilling down her already puffy face.   
  
"Oh Minako!! I was so upset!! I thank every single ancestor that has ever had pity on me in my entire   
  
life for letting you be ok!"  
  
Artemis smiled briefly at the scene between the two before scowling at himself. "I wish we   
  
hadn't have split up to poke around, Minako. Next time, we are sticking together."  
  
Luna piped up then, "At any rate, we need to discuss these new developments. Lets start with   
  
Minako's attack first, then we will get into Usagi's dream."  
  
"Well," began Ami, "Makoto said he had a knife, and that he fled.The monster we were initially   
  
looking for never left a victim alive that we know of, and didn't have a weapon, again, that we know of.   
  
Because he ran away, the thing that attacked Minako doesn't fit the archetype of our ruthless murderer.   
  
So, it could be possible that we are dealing with more than one monster."  
  
"Minako wasn't transformed into Sailor Venus, either, were you Minako?" asked Makoto.  
  
Minako shook her head, "No, I wasn't. It's easier to walk around the streets as Minako than   
  
Sailor Venus. No one comes up to you and asks for your autograph or a picture that way." She shot them   
  
all a wink and a grin.  
  
"Well, then our murderer apparently targets random girls…" Luna began hesitantly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Luna. Minako? You had your game tonight, did you not? Did you go directly   
  
from your game to patrolling, without becoming Sailor Venus first?" asked Ami. When Minako nodded yes, Ami   
  
nodded again to herself, satisfied.  
  
"You see, I think we have a lead now. Remember we had found out that every one of the victims so   
  
far was very active in some kind of activity, whether it was sports or a committee?"  
  
  
  
"That's right!" said Usagi. "So that means we can all find out what people are the most active leaders   
  
of groups and organizations and teams and stuff in the area, and concentrate on them, even follow them,   
  
especially if they go out late at night!"  
  
The group stared at Usagi for a long moment.  
  
"Wow, odango for brains, that was actually, like…an intelligent idea."  
  
"What do you mean by that, REI???"  
  
"Stop it you two!" snapped Ami, causing everyone to turn theirheads towards the normally soft   
  
spoken girl. She blushed out her outburst.  
  
"Um, Usagi? Have you had any other dreams lately?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I dreamed about those two girls in the paper the other day. The ones that   
  
were… that um… that died."  
  
"When?"  
  
"That very night. But, it was much later. They were killed in the evening and I had that dream right   
  
before I woke up."  
  
"And you dreamt about Minako only a few hours after her attack. Well, actually, a little over an hour.   
  
Let's see... You woke up from your dream and rushed over to her apartment. From there, Luna came to the   
  
shrine, and it took about forty eight minutes to find Minako, and due to the partially congealed state of the   
  
blood that came from her wounds, Minako couldn't have been in that alley for more than two hours.   
  
Because of our genetic makeup, we heal faster than other humans. So, the wounds inflicted on Minako, that   
  
would have taken a lot of outside pressure just to stop the flow of blood, had healed itself to the point that   
  
Minako didn't lose a lot of blood, making it easier on us. Hospitals inquire strongly about girls brought in   
  
with lacerations at two in the morning..." Ami paused when she noticed the group staring blankly at her.   
  
She cleared her throat in embarrassment at being caught running on. "Um. So, in conclusion, Usagi had her   
  
dream around an hour after the attack. Rei? What do you think about these dreams?"  
  
"Well," began Rei reluctantly. "It could be nothing, but more likely, it is more than a coincidence.   
  
From what you guys have been talking about, it looks like Usagi's dreams could be coming closer to the time   
  
of the actual attacks. "  
  
Luna glanced at Usagi, who was eyeing Makoto's half eaten muffin greedily.  
  
"Do you think, in time, she might be able to predict these murders?" Luna asked.  
  
Rei sighed. "It's possible, but improbable. I've only seen that done on a few occasions and that   
  
could be listed sporadic, at best. Even I can't do it regularly, and the rare occasions that   
  
I can, only after days of praying, divination, and fasting. I doubtthat such a ditzy girl like Usagi would   
  
have such a gift."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Well, she is guardian of the crystal, so anything is possible. Until we figure out   
  
these dreams, though,why don't we stick with Usagi's suggestion, and focus on outstanding citizens and group   
  
leaders? You know, that really was a good idea, Usagi. I think you really are starting to mature. Usagi? Usagi??"  
  
"COME ON MAKO!!! Just a taste! I'm soooo hungry!! Please!? Please Please Please??!?!"  
  
Artemis sighed as he watched Usagi tried to fight Makoto for her muffin.  
  
"Well…maybe I spoke too soon."  
  
-----------  
  
questions/comments/criticisms at dew_drop@myself.com 


	7. Chapter 6 Questions Part I

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
Chapter 6. Questions. Part I.  
  
Usagi twisted in her sheets, sweaty and moaning. Outside, it was a crisp,   
  
clear night, but in the room of Tsukino Usagi, a murder was taking place.   
  
At least, it was in the mind of a young girl plagued with nightmares.  
  
Usagi was standing in a street. Curiously, the streetlights were out,   
  
leaving the street dim and shadowed. The clouds had obscured the crescent moon,   
  
but every once and a while, they would part slightly to let thin fingers of   
  
moonlight filter through to touch the pavement. Usagi didn't bother studying   
  
her surroundings any further though, for there was something in the shadows   
  
ahead of her that commanded her immediate attention. A dark figure was crouched  
  
over a body whose features were obscured with a black stickiness that exuded  
  
a coppery smell.   
  
  
  
Usagi didn't have to look twice to know that it was blood.   
  
  
  
The creature looked up, square at her, and smiled. The white of the   
  
creature's teeth was the only clearly visible feature it had.   
  
  
  
"So, you are the ones," It said, in a surprisingly human voice.   
  
It stepped overthe body with a sickening kind of nonchalance and stepped into   
  
the thin stream of moonlight.  
  
'R-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-G!'  
  
Usagi bolted up in bed, flinging Luna off of the sheets. The sleepy   
  
girl deftly aimed and hit her alarm clock with a pillow, knocking it off of her   
  
night stand. It still kept ringing though, muffled as it was, as if to mock her   
  
efforts to silence it.  
  
She stepped onto the floor slowly, immersed in thoughts. She felt like   
  
something important was going to happen as soon as the creature stepped into the   
  
light, but what could it be? Stupid alarm clock. Wait…Stupid alarm clock!!  
  
"I'm LATE AGAIN!"  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the Crown Arcade later that afternoon. She had come home   
  
from school to change from her uniform and headed up there early. The girls   
  
and her had agreed to meet up there as soon as Ami's cram school was over, which   
  
was around six that night, but Usagi, eager to drown the worries of the past few   
  
days in an ice cream float, came a half an hour early.  
  
Usagi was blessedly alone for once and she was enjoying it. It seemed she   
  
never got any time to herself, these days. Not even Luna was with her. Artemis   
  
and her had gone off to check out...something. Whatever it was, Usagi   
  
didn't care. For a half an hour, she was going to be a normal girl getting an   
  
ice cream float.  
  
"Miss Usagi!"  
  
Usagi grimaced before turning around to see who it was. Why did it seem like   
  
someone always wanted her for some reason or another? Couldn't everyone just leave   
  
her alone for a few minutes?  
  
"Oh! Mr. Fuhiro!" Usagi couldn't help but smile when she turned around.  
  
He was a pleasant surprise.   
  
Fuhiro rushed up to where she was ordering at the counter and took a hold of   
  
her hand. "I was so worried about you when you rushed off like that last night!"  
  
  
  
Usagi looked around to see if anyone was watching, and spied Motoki slyly   
  
polishing the counter, pretending not to pay attention. Usagi politely, but firmly,   
  
tried to pull her hand back.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"No matter. Your friend. Was she found? You do not look upset this evening."  
  
"My friend?" Usagi frowned, thinking. Suddenly it dawned at her that she   
  
had told Fuhiro that Minako was missing.   
  
She smiled and gave one final jerk, releasing her hand. "Oh yeah, she's   
  
fine! She was just, uuh, staying over at a friend's.  
  
"Wonderful. Anything that makes Miss Usagi happy makes me happy. Speaking   
  
of which," he motioned towards the counter, "would you let me treat you to some   
  
ice cream, or a float, perhaps?"  
  
When was the last time Usagi sat down with someone to snack on something   
  
without talking about sailor business? Mamo and her haven't even come here to eat   
  
for a long time, and even now, he was two days away from coming home.  
  
"You know, Mr. Fuhiro," answered Usagi, "that would be wonderful."  
  
-----------  
  
They sat across from each other at a small table, Usagi sipping on the float   
  
she had wanted while Fuhiro sipped on a simple cup of coffee. He sat that same cup   
  
down on the table gently and smiled at Usagi.  
  
"This is the third time that we have run into each other, but the first time   
  
we have been able to really talk. I would like to know more about you, Miss Usagi."  
  
  
  
"Please, it's just Usagi, and there really isn't anything to tell. I'm just your   
  
normal teenager." At least, for the moment she was.  
  
  
  
Fuhiro looked around, trying to find something to start a conversation with.   
  
"Do you come here often?"  
  
"Oh, at least three times a week! Usually I meet my friends here, or come to   
  
play arcade games, but sometimes Mamo and I come here, just to relax."  
  
  
  
Fuhiro stiffened slightly and frowned. "Mamo?"  
  
  
  
"Oh! Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru. He's my boyfriend."  
  
  
  
There was a long pause between them, then. Fuhiro looked at her quizzically   
  
and seemed a little sad, while Usagi lowered her eyes to her drink.  
  
  
  
"So," said Fuhiro finally, "Why isn't he with you now?"  
  
  
  
Usagi toyed with her straw and sighed. "He's at a student medical conference   
  
in southern Japan now, for a week.. He'll be there until the day after tomorrow."  
  
  
  
There was another long pause between them.  
  
  
  
"Has he called often?" asked Fuhiro.  
  
  
  
"Well... He's been very busy. He's called twice though."  
  
  
  
"Twice? Let us see. Today must be the fifth day. So in five days he has only   
  
called you twice. Hmm... are you... sure he is coming back when he said he would?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? Of course he is! He's just very busy that's all! He misses   
  
me very much."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he would. You miss him too, I gather. Must be rather lonely,   
  
without him. Really, he must be very lonely too. Very lonely."  
  
Fuhiro had his elbows on the table and leaned on them slightly. The tone of   
  
his voice sounded like he was implicating something, but what that was, Usagi   
  
didn't know. After a moment, Fuhiro sighed and sat back.  
  
"So lonely, in fact, that maybe he has found something to occupy what free  
  
time he has. Something... or someone?"  
  
"Mr. Fuhiro! Mamo would NEVER cheat on me!"  
  
"Of course! Of course! I'm sorry, Usagi, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure  
  
your Mamo is thinking of you this very minute. I just hope that he does come home   
  
to you like he said, and doesn't find a reason to stay away...."  
  
Before Usagi could form her indignant reply, in walked Rei and Minako,   
  
followed by Ami, and the two cats.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Fuhiro, but I have to go. Thanks for the ice cream float.   
  
And don't worry, Mamo WILL come back to me the day after tomorrow, just like   
  
he said he would."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he will, Usagi. I will talk to you later."  
  
  
  
As he watched Usagi leave him, for the third time, he had a new name to   
  
test out on his lips. But this time, it wasn't Tsukino Usagi's, whose name had such   
  
a light and beautiful sound to it. It was another name, one that tasted bitter in his mouth   
  
and sounded heavy and blunt.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru."  
  
---------------------------  
  
dew_drop@myself.com 


	8. Chapter 6 Questions Part II

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
Chapter 6. Questions Part II.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey Usagi! Who was that guy you were talking to?" asked Minako, as the   
  
girls settled around their favorite booth.  
  
"Oh, that was Mr. Fuhiro. You know, that guy I ran into the other day,"   
  
she said.  
  
"He's cute! "  
  
Luna cleared her throat to gain attention. "Enough. It's time to get   
  
down to business. We can't just sit like ducks until he strikes again, and   
  
Usagi's idea about following around influential people will be harder than   
  
it sounds. There are so many people in this city - "  
  
"Wait. Where's Mako?" asked Usagi.  
  
  
  
Ami glanced at her watch. "She said she would be here at six. I guess the   
  
bake sale was so successful, that she'll be a little late this evening."  
  
"Bake Sale?"  
  
"Yes. She organized an informal bake sale at the park, in which all proceeds   
  
go to the Tree Beautification Project which plants trees around the city. Minako and   
  
I stopped by earlier, but we didn't get the chance to say hello. She looked very busy."  
  
  
  
The group looked around at each other with the same thought formulating in their   
  
minds. Makoto had been working really hard and poured a lot of energy in organizing and   
  
baking for the sale. She was being a community leader, was she not? Without a word, they   
  
all stood up and walked out, headed towards the park.  
  
----------  
  
The soldiers moved cautiously through the streets, sticking to shadows and   
  
alleyways so as not to attract attention in their brightly colored sailor uniforms.   
  
They had transformed together with silent agreement just a few minutes earlier. This was   
  
nota time to be caught unawares.   
  
Despite flashy outfits and heels that would click on any type of pavement,   
  
the soldiers moved with silence and grace from shadow to shadow. No samurai could   
  
have been stealthier, given the circumstances, than these young, teenage girls in   
  
short skirts. Gone was the rowdy bunch of girls seen earlier - these swift shadows   
  
of justice were intent on a single thing:   
  
  
  
Getting to their friend and comrade before something nastier gets to her first.  
  
  
  
Closer to the park, the crowds of people thinned. It was too cold to go out on   
  
a stroll and the bake sale was cleaned up and ended. A few streets from the park   
  
entrance, Sailor Mars abruptly stopped. She raised a hand to signal the stop of the   
  
others around her and the group stood, looking expectantly at the psychic girl.   
  
She didn't say a word, because it was suddenly obvious to the others that   
  
something was wrong when they looked around and the street was deserted.  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward, her hand clasped to her chest. The streetlights   
  
were flickering and after a few short moments, gave up their feeble glow of yellow   
  
and went out. The moonlight was thin, but it illuminated the area through its veil   
  
of clouds enough to make shadows and shapes out of objects. Sailor Moon's heart sounded   
  
fast and loud in her ears and she sucked in her breath. She knew this place…   
  
Oh no! She forgot to tell them..!  
  
"You guys, watch out. This was in my dream last night."  
  
Before any of them could question her, a shadowy form ahead of them caught   
  
their attention as it crouched over a long body. Certainly, that couldn't be Mako…   
  
Could it?   
  
  
  
A gust of cold wind brought them the smell of blood. Sailor Venus,   
  
glancing at the terror stricken and frozen Sailor Moon, stepped forward   
  
cautiously.  
  
"You there! Stop your wicked deeds! By the divine power of Venus-"  
  
"And Mars!"  
  
"And Mercury!"  
  
"And Jupiter, "came a voice from behind them. Sailor Jupiter stepped   
  
into their midst with an apologetic smile for being late. Seeing that Jupiter   
  
was with them now, and not lying at the feet of the dark creature, Sailor Moon   
  
shook herself out of her stupor and stepped forward boldly.  
  
"And the Moon, we will punish you!"  
  
The shadow raised its head and smiled. The white of the creature's teeth   
  
was the only clearly visible feature it had.   
  
"So, you are the ones," It said, in a surprisingly human voice. It stepped   
  
over the body with a sickening kind of nonchalance and stepped into the thin   
  
stream of moonlight.  
  
Sailor Moon's hand flew to her mouth as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars   
  
both took a step back. Sailor Jupiter, her hands clenched tightly, stepped forward.   
  
Sailor Mercury, in shock, stood where she was, transfixed, along with Artemis and Luna.  
  
"Human."  
  
The word Mercury whispered seemed to bring to light their worst fears.   
  
It weighed down their souls while the little hairs on their necks and arms rose.  
  
The man continued his smile as the knife he held in his right hand pointed   
  
downwards, letting the blood spattering softly in sickening designs on the pavement.  
  
"You are too late, little girl warriors. Thanks to the blessed von Mayer,   
  
I have come for what I had came for. We will meet again soon - that you can count on."  
  
The street lamps flickered back on, momentarily blinding the girls in their   
  
brightness after straining to see in the dark. After the brief moment when their eyes   
  
adjusted, they found themselves standing alone in the street, save for the one body,   
  
still lying on the ground in front of them. Sailor Mercury was the first to walk towards   
  
it ,followed by Sailor Jupiter, while the   
  
other soldiers looked around in vain. After seeing nothing but the dark around them,   
  
they formed a half circle behind the two girls examining the body. Sailor Jupiter   
  
turned around, her face pale.   
  
"She was one of the volunteers helping me, this afternoon," she whispered,   
  
in shock. She was very helpful to Makoto - always working her hardest, with a smile   
  
on her face. Sailor Jupiter sank to her knees, finding it hard to stomach the fact   
  
that this girl was alive only minutes before she left to join the others, and now….  
  
For a long moment, the rest of the soldiers stared at Ami's back as she bent   
  
over the body, not willing, or not able, to look at the body directly. Sailor Mercury   
  
stood up and turned towards them, carefully stripping off her bloody gloves and   
  
shaking her head.  
  
"There's nothing we can do here," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.   
  
"I suggest we regroup back at the temple before the police come. A group of short skirted,   
  
sailor outfitted girls is strange enough, but add in a dead body and there is bound to be   
  
questions."  
  
"But…" Sailor Moon reached out towards the figure on the ground, as if her simple   
  
touch could bring it back to life, before she recoiled her hand. Sailor Mars placed a hand   
  
on her shoulder while looking sympathetically at Jupiter, and shook her head.  
  
"She's right, Sailor Moon. There's nothing else we can do here. Let's go back to   
  
the temple."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 6 part I.   
  
Dew_drop@myself.com 


	9. Chapter 7 Answers

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
Chapter 7. Answers.  
  
( * denotes flashback)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rei brought in a tray with a steaming tea kettle and five cups,   
  
along with two small bowls for the cats and set it in the middle of the table,   
  
around which sat the solemn, silent group.  
  
  
  
"It's all my fault…" began Makoto again softly. "I should have stayed   
  
a few minutes longer..."  
  
"No," interrupted Usagi, her head in her hands. "It was my fault for not   
  
telling everyone about my dream earlier..."  
  
Luna sighed. "Whether it was your fault or Makoto's fault, or all of our   
  
faults, it doesn't matter now. What matters now is that our murderer   
  
has struck again, and now we know he is… at least he appears to be…" the word   
  
'human' stuck in her throat, but everyone knew what she meant anyway.  
  
"Maybe we can find some clues in what happened tonight to determine whos   
  
and whys?" asked Rei, finishing pouring out the tea, which no one moved to touch.  
  
  
  
" He was holding a knife. Apparently, since we are assuming that our first   
  
murderer didn't carry any weapons, that this was the same one that attacked   
  
Minako." said Makoto.  
  
  
  
"That's all?"  
  
  
  
Minako put her hands around her filled tea cup, letting the warmth seep   
  
through her fingers. "He told us that we were too late, and also gave thanks   
  
to that von Mayer person. Maybe this von Mayer person is the original murderer."  
  
Ami perked up. "Von Mayer? Von Mayer... I can't believe I didn't catch   
  
that first."  
  
"Ami? Do you know someone with that name?" Asked Luna.  
  
"Not personally...Could it be the same von Mayer? Well…this could   
  
explain quite a bit…"  
  
The group watched Ami for a long moment before Rei, impatient, spoke up.  
  
"Well??? Who is it??"  
  
Ami, lost in her thoughts, started and cleared her throat at the demand.  
  
"Julius Robert von Mayer. Born in 1814, died in 1878. He was   
  
the first person to state the Law of Conservation of Energy in its modern form   
  
in 1842. It was the first law of thermodynamics. It states, "the total inflow   
  
of energy into a system must equal the total outflow of energy from the system,   
  
plus the change in the energy contained within the system".  
  
  
  
The group stared back at her.  
  
"Wow, That's... deep. Um… what does that mean, exactly?" asked Makoto   
  
slowly.  
  
Ami sighed. "In other words, it says that energy is neither created nor   
  
destroyed. It cannot be made or unmade. However, it can be transferred from   
  
one form to another."  
  
"So," began Minako, hesitantly, " do you think that this transfer of   
  
energy has something to do with the murders?"  
  
Ami nodded. "The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. For   
  
our purpose here, we will assume that, according to this law, when a human,   
  
which is a mass of energy to begin with, dies, their energy does not simply   
  
end, but continues on in another form."  
  
The group stared, still not comprehending, before Rei spoke up.  
  
"In other words when a human dies, science has proven that his, or her,   
  
energy doesn't die with them. We usually call this energy our souls, or our   
  
spirits. When we die, our souls either become ghosts, return back to the earth,   
  
becomes reincarnated into something else, or even goes on to a higher place,   
  
like heaven, wherever you believe that may be. The point is, when we die, we   
  
don't simply stop being."  
  
  
  
"And, if someone, somehow finds a way to stop a soul from transferring   
  
somewhere else… or maybe finds a way to collect that energy before it goes to   
  
where its supposed to, they can collect enormous amounts of energy…" said Artemis,   
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm still confused," stated a frustrated Usagi.   
  
"It's very simple, really, once you get past all the big words, " said   
  
Makoto with a smile. "What Ami and Rei and Minako are really saying, is that   
  
someone has found a way to stop a soul from going to where its supposed to go.   
  
Instead of letting a soul find peace, someone has found a way to capture it   
  
for their own use."  
  
"So, someone is, like, eating people's souls to make themselves more   
  
powerful?"  
  
"Something like that Usagi, Yes." said Ami. "My theory is, someone has   
  
found a way to capture souls at the moment of death. Instead of waiting for   
  
someone to die, this person has decided that it would be quicker, and more   
  
effective, if they murder them first to make sure they are there at the exact   
  
instant of their passing."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why they get murdered so violently, or why these   
  
'Soul Eaters' pick out people who are actively involved in something," said Luna.  
  
"Maybe… Maybe the violent taking of someone's life causes a sudden release   
  
of energy, instead of a slower one that a peaceful death might cause. And maybe   
  
this energy is at it's peak after a person has been very active for some certain   
  
period of time," said Ami.  
  
The girls sat with bowed heads for a long moment, letting it all sink in.  
  
Artemis looked around at the sullen and quiet group. Their faces   
  
were drawn and tired. Usagi was crying softly.  
  
" I think we are all tired now," he whispered gently. "I don't know of   
  
anything else we need to discuss tonight. It's only eight now. Why don't we all   
  
go home and get some sleep and meet again as early as possible tomorrow?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Usagi unlocked the door to her house mechanically, immersed in her   
  
thoughts. She still found it hard to believe that a human can be capable of   
  
such a heinous act. Maybe these creatures weren't humans after all…   
  
The thought did little to comfort her as she opened the door to her house and   
  
took off her shoes in the entry way.   
  
  
  
As she did so, the thoughts of humans and creatures were replaced by a   
  
simple regret repeating itself over and over inside her head.   
  
'I should have told them about my dream earlier', she thought. 'If I had...  
  
maybe, somehow, we could have prevented this.'   
  
Tears rolled their way down her cheeks. She could have prevented a death  
  
today, but instead, like the stupid girl she was, she didn't think it was   
  
necessary to say something. She forgot about it completely and spent half an   
  
hour chatting and pretending she was a normal girl instead of using that time   
  
to call the others and start a search of the streets.   
  
It was very possible that it was her fault that that young girl died tonight.   
  
She could have prevented it. Even if she didn't know exactly who or what or where   
  
it was, she did at least know it was going to happen. It was her fault that the   
  
young girl died tonight.  
  
She walked into her family's living area and paused before heading up the   
  
stairs. Shingo and her father were watching something on the television and laughing   
  
so hard tears came to their eyes. Usagi's mother came in to see what all the raucous   
  
was about and soon started laughing herself. A smile came to Usagi as she   
  
watched her family laugh and tease each other so happily. As quick as it came,   
  
it was soon gone when Usagi thought about the families of the other victims,   
  
and of the girl that died tonight because Usagi simply wanted time to herself.   
  
Was that girl's mother and father watching the same show Usagi's family   
  
was right now? What would they do when they look at the clock and find that their   
  
daughter hasn't come home yet? Would someone call them or would they come over   
  
to their house to notify the worried couple that their precious daughter was dead?  
  
Too many lives have been lost already, and she, Sailor Moon, had the power   
  
to predict them. She had the power, but what use was it? Most of the time, she   
  
dreams after the murders have happened... And the one time she dreams of a murder   
  
before it occures... The one time she could have prevented it...  
  
Sobbing quietly, Usagi slowly headed up the stairs, dimly hearing the phone   
  
ring behind her. By the time Usagi had finally made it up the stairs, her mother's   
  
voice called up after her.   
  
"Usagi, dear? Was that you just coming home? Mamoru is on the phone for you."  
  
Usagi turned and made her way downstairs, heading towards the the phone's   
  
reciever that was laying on its side, while her mom went back to the living room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Usako? What's wrong? You sound awful."  
  
Usagi hesitated for a second. Should she tell Mamoru about what had happened?   
  
"Usako? Are you there? I felt you transform a few hours ago. I called twice,   
  
earlier, but your mom said that you were at the arcade. And, just a few minutes ago,   
  
I could have sworn that I felt a wave of sadness coming from you. What's going on?"  
  
Usagi continued to think in silence. Mamo had only two more days before coming   
  
back. How selfish would she be if she told him that she needed him with her, because she   
  
couldn't do it on her own? Besides, in her secret heart, Usagi didn't want to tell her   
  
Mamo how she let down the scouts today, and, most importantly, let down yet another   
  
victim. What would Mamo think of her if he had learned that she had contributed to   
  
killing an innocent girl? Would he stop loving her…?  
  
"Oh, its nothing, Mamo. I just miss you is all."  
  
The lie seemed to have a foul taste in her mouth. There was silence on the other   
  
end for a long moment.  
  
As irrational as any other person would think Usagi's thoughts had become,   
  
they were true and hurtful to her. To Mamoru, if she would have told him,   
  
he would have assured her that there was almost nothing she could have done to prevent   
  
this murder. The details in her dream were unclear and indistinct. But Usagi never   
  
took the taking of an innocent life lightly. To her emotional mind and loving spirit,   
  
she had killed that girl because of her never ending failure as a soldier and as a   
  
human being.  
  
"I miss you too, Usako. But, I have some excellent news! The director of the   
  
conference came to speak to me today in my hotel room. Can you believe it? The Director!   
  
Anyway, he asked if I could stay a few more days to be his *personal* assistant for the   
  
rest of the conference! Isn't that great?? I know it doesn't sound much to you, but a   
  
medical student is always in need of the right connections!"  
  
  
  
"...That's...great Mamo..."  
  
"What's wrong Usako? Oh, I know I promised I'd be back the day after tomorrow,  
  
but it's just a few days and this...! This is an opportunity of a life time!"  
  
*****  
  
"Of course! Of course! I'm sorry, Usagi, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure  
  
your Mamo is thinking of you this very minute. I just hope that he does come home   
  
to you like he said, and doesn't find a reason to stay away...."  
  
Before Usagi could form her indignant reply, in walked Rei and Minako,   
  
followed by Ami, and the two cats.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Fuhiro, but I have to go. Thanks for the ice cream float.   
  
And don't worry, Mamo WILL come back to me the day after tomorrow, just like   
  
he said he would."  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usako?"  
  
  
  
"I...I understand-"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Usako! I have to go! The... the Director is asking for me now.  
  
I'll call you soon. Bye!"  
  
  
  
"Wait! Mamo! I Love Y-"  
  
Click.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(note: 1. I hope I didn't lose any of you;) If this chapter proves too confusing,   
  
please email me, and I will do my best to modify it so that the idea comes across better.   
  
If you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!:)  
  
2.The Law of Conservation of Energy is a real law of thermodynamics and   
  
is widely accepted and believed as fact in our scientific communities.   
  
For those who study these laws and find inconsistances in the basic retelling, and not the   
  
interpretation, please excuse this humble author her literary license.   
  
Facts about Julius Mayer was provided by Wikipedia at http://en2.wikipedia.org. More information   
  
about the Law of Conservation of Energy (also known as the Law of Conservation of Energy and Mass)   
  
can be found in any scientific database, online, or at your local library.)  
  
---------------------  
  
dew_drop@myself.com 


	10. Chapter 8 Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
(Note: to the easily offended reader (even though this is rated PG-13)  
  
a curse word appears twice in this chapter)  
  
Chapter 8. Blood, Sweat, and Tears.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami tapped her pencil against her notebook irritably. Since when   
  
did she have such trouble paying attention to her studies on a Sunday?   
  
A day without school gives one the opportunity to study, but she just   
  
couldn't keep her focus this morning. Sighing, she leaned back in the   
  
chair at her desk to strech her aching   
  
muscles.   
  
Ami knew why she couldn't pay attention - she just didn't want to   
  
give it a structure in her mind. She didn't want to form thoughts and   
  
images to the horrors of the past few days. It seemed that if she didn't   
  
think about it, it didn't exist.   
  
But that, of course, was ridiculous. She needed to form a plan…   
  
any plan… Something! Anything!  
  
Her mind had been working overtime since last night, sorting out   
  
the scientific law that should bring some clues as to how to find or   
  
identify the killers. Knowing the motive, she realized, doesn't solve   
  
the puzzle alone.   
  
Ami rested her elbow on the surface of her desk and propped her   
  
chin on the palm of her hand, closed her eyes. She was the genius of   
  
the group, was she not? The so called brains? If she was as smart as   
  
all of that, then surely she would have found some way to stop these   
  
murders by now. But try and try as she might, nothing came to mind.   
  
They now knew the motive, but they didn't know anything else.   
  
There were too many mysterious and no clues.   
  
  
  
It was like a puzzle that Ami could not figure out - a chess game   
  
against a master. But time was running out and Ami, and the soldiers,   
  
were quickly losing - their king was in 'check'.  
  
In a rare show of frustration, Ami threw her pencil down on her   
  
notebook causing it to bounce off of her desk and fall on the floor.  
  
-----------------  
  
On the other side of town, any outsider happening upon a particular   
  
apartment, and, taking a peek inside, would simply admire a tall girl's   
  
astonishing dedication to mastering her culinary arts. So tirelessly   
  
did she work, in fact, that every available counter and table space   
  
was filled with delicious looking foods.  
  
However her friends, had they have seen her, would know immediately   
  
she wasn't merely persuing a well loved hobby - she was furious.  
  
  
  
The way she stormed around the kitchen, throwing ingredients in pots and   
  
later, scrubbing them until her fingers were red from the hot water,   
  
was a clear sign that she was in a rage.  
  
Pausing to lean her hip against a counter, with her arms crossed   
  
and a wooden spoon held tightly in her fist, she took a deep breath.   
  
  
  
'Calm yourself down, girl' thought Makoto in vain.   
  
  
  
She stared off into the distance for a long moment, gritting her   
  
teeth and counting to ten, before she hurled the innocent spoon she was   
  
holding across the room. As soon as it hit the adjacent wall it   
  
splintered into pieces.  
  
This was ridiculous. Why in the world was she standing here, cooking,   
  
when she should be out beating up someone!   
  
  
  
But…there was no one to beat up.   
  
  
  
Well, of course, out there… somewhere… there were at least two very   
  
deserving murderers that Makoto would LOVE to beat until they cried to   
  
their Mamas. But at the moment, she had no idea who they were.  
  
The tall girl snatched the handkerchief off of her head and sagged   
  
her broad shoulders. She felt so… Oh, what's the word Ami always uses?   
  
Impotent. That's it! She felt impotent. Impotent and burning. Yes!   
  
Burning with the desire to bring justice!   
  
Why, she could even smell the smoke of her wrath now!   
  
Sniffing the air, Makoto stood up straight, abruptly.  
  
Wait. That's not her wrath… That's her cookies!  
  
With a lamenting cry, she swooped toward the oven to rescue what   
  
was left.  
  
--------  
  
"Young Miss! A hot cup of tea for you! It will warm you up! Only   
  
a few yen! Miss?"  
  
Minako politely shook her head and continued walking down the   
  
sidewalk, dodging street vendors. She had woken up this morning feeling   
  
depressed and useless. So, she got up, got dressed, and, what better way   
  
to relieve frustration and get your mind off of things, than to go shopping!  
  
Minako walked from store to store, trying to fool herself into good   
  
spirits. Eight stores, and no shopping bags later, she realized she was   
  
deceiving no one. Not even shopping, the best past time in the world,   
  
was lifting her spirits this morning.   
  
She glanced at her watch with a sigh. Eight o'clock. Was she really up   
  
this early on a Sunday morning? She wasn't supposed to meet up with the rest   
  
of the girls for another two hours.   
  
Minako gave the dozen more stores awaiting her an apologetic shrug and   
  
started walking back in the other direction.  
  
------------------  
  
Rei kneeled in front of the Holy Fire silently. She had long since   
  
given up trying to divine anything from the sacred flame. Resigned, she   
  
admitted to herself that her focus just wasn't in it that morning.   
  
At least Artemis and Luna were being useful this early - trying   
  
desperately to find clues around the city on a Sunday morning.  
  
  
  
It was Sunday, wasn't it? Already Sunday? Where had the week gone?  
  
  
  
She reflected over the events of the past few days calmly. There   
  
had to be a way to beat this monster… if only she could concentrate.  
  
  
  
The door behind her slid open and Rei turned around, still on her   
  
knees, to identify the intruder. Ami closed the door ,walked in and   
  
kneeled behind the priestess.  
  
"Ami? What are you doing here so early? We aren't supposed to   
  
meet for another hour and a half."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't concentrate on my studies, so I thought   
  
I might come by here. Please forgive me for coming so early. Am I intruding?"  
  
  
  
Before Rei could respond, the door slid open again and Makoto   
  
and Minako stood in the doorway, clearly surprised that Ami was also there   
  
so early.  
  
  
  
"I brought cookies," blurted out Makoto, as if that justified why she   
  
had showed up over an hour early.   
  
Minako strode in, without pretense, and plopped and the tatami mat   
  
beside Ami, shrugging her shoulders. "There were no sales this morning."  
  
  
  
Rei looked around at the group, mildly surprised. "Well this is something  
  
new. But, I'm afraid we can't discuss anything until Usagi gets here a   
  
few hours late."  
  
A cough sounded from the hallway and the girls turned to see Usagi,   
  
smiling proudly at the door. She sat down among the girls, still gloating.  
  
  
  
"You can close that gaping mouth of yours, Rei."  
  
  
  
"What are YOU doing up this early??"  
  
  
  
Usagi lowered her gaze to her lap and fidgeted. "Actually, I couldn't   
  
sleep so well last night. I've been up for a few hours now."  
  
-----------  
  
An hour later, the girls sat facing each other with blank expressions   
  
on their faces. Luna and Artemis had both returned and proclaimed, with heads  
  
lowered in shame, that they had learned nothing new. With a sigh, Rei gave an   
  
irritable look at Usagi, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, using her   
  
arms as a pillow, and snoring softly.  
  
The priestess swept her gaze around the room, and, finding the other   
  
girls preoccupied with the cookies Makoto had brought, found it safe to soften   
  
her expression as she watched the sleeping girl.   
  
Poor Usagi. Rei felt a sadness emanate from her friend that wasn't due to   
  
the frustrated state they were all in,though that of course, that affected her too.   
  
No, this sadness was deep in Usagi's heart.   
  
Even if Rei didn't have the special ability to divine into other people's souls,   
  
it would be clear to her that Usagi was in pain by the small circle of wet fabric on   
  
the pillow underneath Usagi's cheek. Tears during dreams never lie.  
  
  
  
Rei leaned forward, intending, in a rare moment of tenderness, to stroke  
  
her hair in order to sooth her dreams.  
  
Abruptly Usagi shot up into sitting position, startling Rei into a   
  
surprised shriek that immediately got the group's attention.  
  
  
  
"I saw him! The murderer from last night! In my dream! I know where   
  
he is!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Within minutes the sailor soldiers were flying over the rooftops   
  
of the city, chasing after Usagi as she led them over a maze of buildings   
  
in persuit of her nightmare. Usagi knew exactly where she was going, but,   
  
curiously, didn't tell the rest of them.   
  
Feeling like she had no time to lose, she shouted at them to follow   
  
and they were out the door. She ran faster and faster, not caring if the   
  
other's had caught up or not. What if he got into a cab and drove away?   
  
What if he walks into a crowd and she can't spot him?  
  
  
  
She stopped breathlessly on the top of a building in a district in   
  
Tokyo. The other scouts, panting from their exheretions, looked about them.   
  
Usagi pointed out a man standing apart from the crowd with a bag in his hand.  
  
"The sick bastard is shopping," said Sailor Venus with disgust.  
  
  
  
"Not shopping," said Usagi, leaning down to brace her hands on her   
  
thighs and swallowing to bring some moisture into her mouth.   
  
"Searching. Searching for a victim."  
  
  
  
The man they are watching lifted his arms, arched his neck, and stretched.   
  
His face, upturned as it is during his strech, showed the easily recognizable   
  
smile of pleasure that stretching gives to someone who has stood still   
  
for too long. The simplistic and very human gesture made Sailor Mars'   
  
stomach drop. This man was undeniably human.  
  
He opened his eyes mid strech. Unfortunately, his line of sight   
  
centered directly on the spot the girls were standing.   
  
  
  
"He's running, the coward!" yelled Sailor Mars as she jumped to   
  
the next rooftop nearest to where the man below was running.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon chased after her, calling her name.  
  
  
  
It only took a few brief moments for the soldiers to realize that   
  
this man possessed speed that no other human had, and were, because they were   
  
tired from their run over to the shopping district, quickly falling behind.  
  
Sailor Venus gave quick nod of her head and some brief gestures to the   
  
surrounding girls as they ran. The soldiers, having working together as a   
  
team for so long, obeyed quickly and without hesitation. There were like a   
  
flock of graceful birds - changing direction and creating formations by   
  
wordless and soundless consent. Jupiter, the fastest runner of the group,   
  
sprinted ahead of the man running along the ground, and jumped down into an   
  
alley. While the others caught up, Jupiter used the element of surpise to push   
  
the man off balance and into the alley, away from the street.  
  
Soon, they soldiers had him surrounded and away from the street into   
  
the alley that was brightly lit by the cloudless winter sky.  
  
  
  
With a flourish, the man smiled and bowed dramatically.  
  
  
  
"I never did introduce myself, did I? My name is Subaru, and it truly   
  
is a pleasure seeing you young ladies again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll   
  
be on my way.  
  
Sailor Moon pointed her wand like a gun towards his chest threateningly.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
"We know your plan," said Sailor Venus, readying her chain.   
  
"We know all about you soul eaters."  
  
"Soul Eaters?" Subaru chuckled, delighted. "I think that is a   
  
beautifully suited name. My master will be pleased when I tell him."  
  
  
  
"And just who is your master, Subaru?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on now, little girls. Do you think that I would tell the   
  
who's, what's, where's, and why's? What's the point?" Subaru opened the   
  
paper bag he was carrying and started reaching into it, all while speaking   
  
slow and calm, as if they were friends chatting about the weather. " I will   
  
tell you this, though. My master has been searching for you girls. He has   
  
been watching school age girls around Tokyo and following them, in looking   
  
for you. It was good that we hadn't found you right off, though. It has given   
  
us time to …perfect our skills. Why it seems like just yesterday I was observing my   
  
master rip those sweet little girls buying comic books. What were those girls'   
  
names anyway? No matter, its of no importance now."  
  
  
  
"You…you sick bastard," said Sailor Venus, calling him, again, the   
  
only name that she could find that suited his black soul.  
  
"Bastard, yes. Sick, no. At least, I for sure won't be when I   
  
collect your tremendous energies and present them to my master…especially when   
  
he lets me absorb one or two of your," Subaru licked his lips," succulent souls."   
  
He finally got a firm grip of what was in his bag and drew out a   
  
wicked looking, curved machete.  
  
"I do apologize, little girls, but now I will have to kill you all."  
  
The soldiers shared looks with each other. As sick and as fast as   
  
this man is, did he really think he could take on and defeat the magical   
  
Sailor Suited Warriors? He? A mere human, even touch one of the powerful   
  
soldiers? Impossible.  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
"I can't believe they left us behind," shouted Artemis as he ran through   
  
the streets of the shopping district with Luna at his side. " Do you still   
  
see them?"  
  
"No," gasped a breathless Luna. She really should exercise more.   
  
" I lost sight of them ever since they jumped between those buildings."  
  
  
  
They dashed past a few more buildings before taking a sharp turn   
  
into the alley. A dozen yards from the street, they saw the battle that had   
  
only started minutes before.  
  
They both skidded to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Artemis.  
  
Sailor Venus was a little ahead and to the left of them, struggling to  
  
her feet while bracing herself against the brick wall of a building. She was  
  
holding her arm as her blood dripped onto the ground, staining not only her   
  
gloves but her white bodice as well. From the shear amount of blood and the   
  
pallor of her face, it was clear that she had an open artery.  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter was on the right, grim and bruised, with an apparent broken  
  
leg. But even as she was in pain, she was supporting Sailor Mars who looked   
  
faint and giddy due from loss of blood from the gash in her forehead that   
  
matted her raven hair and dripped down her face.  
  
Sailor Moon was still standing with a tear in her thigh that she   
  
seemed not to have noticed yet, and in front of her, trying her best to   
  
defend her princess, was Sailor Mercury, beaten and bruised. Both scouts   
  
were sweating despite the fact that, just a dozen yards behind them to the   
  
street, there were people bundled up in coats and scarves.  
  
"What happened here?" cried Luna as she ran up behind Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Mercury glanced at the walls of the alley, directing the cats   
  
attention to the scorch marks and scarring on the bricks.  
  
  
  
"He's…stronger than we anticipated," she answered. " He absorbs our   
  
attacks. He even cut through my spray."  
  
"My crystal," began Sailor Moon, not taking her eyes off of Subaru.   
  
"He even absorbs my crystal's attack."  
  
Subaru chuckled. "Wow. Talking cats. Now I have seen it all. But   
  
she's right you know. I can absorb all forms of energy now, even the   
  
amazing power of Sailor Moon's crystal. I am Invincible!"  
  
As if to prove to the remaining soldiers how powerful he really was,   
  
he lunged at the girls, knocking Sailor Moon down.   
  
She got back up as fast as she could.  
  
"No! Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Subaru had an arm wrapped about Sailor Mercury's waist, clamping her   
  
to him. The other arm went across her chest to anchor the machete he held in his   
  
hand against her throat. Sailor Mercury whimpered as he pressed the sharp   
  
edge against her throat harder.   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon looked around desperately. Apparently, the blow that knocked   
  
her off of her feet had knocked Jupiter and Mars off of theirs too. They didn't   
  
get back up and they weren't moving. Artemis and Luna were on the other side of   
  
the alley, trying frantically to wake up Sailor Venus, who was hunched against   
  
the wall, not responding.  
  
Subaru kissed Mercury's pale cheek and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Good bye, little girl."  
  
He began to pull the knife across Mercury's neck when a sudden scream   
  
made him pause. Sailor Moon lunged at him, going for the knife. He released his   
  
grasp on Sailor Mercury's neck and she scrambled out of the way as Sailor   
  
Moon and him struggled violently. Reaching for the hilt of the machete, Sailor   
  
Moon gripped it and pushed, causing both of them to topple over onto the hard concrete.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon was on her back looking up at the brilliant sky for what seemed   
  
like an eternity before air whooshed back into her lungs. Gasping, she lay   
  
staring at the sun, shining from its throne of heavenly glory. The world seemed   
  
so quiet and so peaceful.  
  
The world seemed to flow in slow motion. It took what seemed like days to   
  
lift up her head, weeks to roll to her side and struggle to her elbows, and months   
  
to realize that Subaru's machete wasn't sheathed in its paper bag, but instead,   
  
it was buried into its master's chest.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Sailor Moon pulled herself to her knees and looked dumbly at the blood   
  
blooming around the machete.   
  
Red blood - human blood.   
  
  
  
Subaru's eyes were open and staring, but seeing nothing.   
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Luna padded quietly to her side. "What is it?   
  
What's wrong?"  
  
Sailor Moon turned her head to look at the black cat with   
  
tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"I killed him, Luna. I...I didn't mean to." She stared down at   
  
her blood stainined gloves. "I could have healed him somehow, I'm sure   
  
of it. I've...I've commited murder!"  
  
Before Luna could reply, translucent looking smoke started seeping   
  
out of the wound in Subaru's chest. It curled on the concrete like fog before   
  
drifting up, past Sailor Moon's face, causing her cheeks to turn cold, and hot,   
  
at the same time. She turned at a sound behind her to see Sailor Mars, holding a   
  
piece of cloth to her forehead, and Sailor Jupiter, sitting on the ground,   
  
not far behind Mars. They were both watching the smoke's gentle journey up,   
  
higher and higher.  
  
"It's their souls. The few that he's killed. I suspect his master has the  
  
most of them but... Those... They are being set free," said Sailor Mars, hoarsely.  
  
Silently, they watched the barely visible energy circle up above the   
  
dingy buildings cradling the alley, and up over the city that harbored their painful   
  
and hideous murders, and up to disappear against the beautiful, blue winter  
  
skies to, as Sailor Moon liked to think, soar amongst the clouds.  
  
"Rest in peace," She murmured.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dew_drop@myself.com 


	11. Chapter 9 Climax: Betrayal

Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
  
  
(note: again, some foul language.)  
  
Chapter 9. Climax: Betrayal.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chiba Mamoru whistled as he packed his clothes into the small bag that he had brought with him  
  
on his trip. The hotel room was dark and small, but Mamoru's smile seemed to light up the room simply by  
  
its brilliance. He was finally going home!   
  
The Director had come by earlier that day to tell him, politely and graciously, that his services were   
  
no longer needed, and that he may leave, if he wished to go home.   
  
  
  
Of course he wished to go home!  
  
  
  
As he walked towards the closet and took his plain, green jacket off of the hanger, Mamoru   
  
glanced at the digital red numbers of the hotel clock on the nightstand.   
  
  
  
Eleven O' Clock. Perfect.  
  
  
  
By the time he finished packing, checked out of the hotel, and caught the next flight to Tokyo   
  
(which wasn't until later that afternoon), he should be in town mid- to late evening. Of course, that's not   
  
if he stops by the flower shop to pick up Usako some lilies first...  
  
  
  
Mamoru may be able to form beautiful roses, but Usako did love those white lilies, and what better to   
  
surprise his beautiful love with than a bouquet of a flower she adored so much? He closed his eyes and smiled,   
  
imagining her sweet face lighting up as he showed up at her door.  
  
  
  
"Oh Mamo!" She would say, her smile beaming up at him. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!"  
  
And then she would wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Oh, how he has missed her   
  
kisses! And, judging by her happy expressions and loving caresses, he would finally put to rest the doubt   
  
in his mind about the strange way she spoke to him on the phone, and the horrible things he has been   
  
hearing about her the past few days. Untrue! All of it! ...Right? What is he thinking? Of course right!  
  
She was just acting strange because she missed him, like he said.   
  
He missed her just as much.  
  
Maybe he'll take her out to dinner....  
  
  
  
Smiling to himself, he cheerfully stuffed his jacket into his bag, unheeding of his usual neatness.  
  
Boy, Usako was going to be surprised!  
  
----------------------  
  
Usagi walked through the streets on the way home, several hours after the morning battle.  
  
It was the magic hour now - that hour of dusk when all the buildings should be painted in gold and the sky   
  
streaked with red. Clouds had moved in though, threatening a winter storm. Any young girl walking at this   
  
hour should have taken one look at that menacing sky and high tailed it home as fast as she could. Any   
  
normal young girl, anyway. Usagi was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to the clouds above, or the   
  
cold wind piercing through her jacket.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Rest in Peace," she had murmured to the sky - that sky that had looked so bright   
  
and peaceful earlier, as she knelt in that bloody alley, surrounded by the stench of fresh blood,   
  
and covered in a stickiness that was turning the white of her outfit from red to brown as it   
  
dried.  
  
"Sailor Moon."  
  
Whose voice was that? It didn't really matter. She could do nothing but stare at her   
  
bloody gloves.  
  
"Sailor Moon... Usagi... Usagi snap out of it." That was Minako, wasn't it? That was   
  
her voice softened and faint with pain. So she was alive after all. Sailor Moon lifted her gaze   
  
as far as Subaru's lifeless eyes. Was his soul freed with the others? Or did it go somewhere...  
  
darker.  
  
Somewhere far away, voices were calling her name, telling her to get up, to get out  
  
of the alley. Someone passing by had seen. Someone was coming. Someone was getting the  
  
  
  
police. Sailor Moon could do nothing but stare at the man's eyes. They were still open. Why  
  
won't someone close them?  
  
A blow to her cheek forced her head to the side abruptly and made a sharp, stinging  
  
pain spread throughout her body. Sailor Moon blinked and snapped her head up at the raven   
  
haired girl who was standing over her with her with her hand still poised to slap her again,  
  
if need be.  
  
"Get Up." Sailor Mars had growled, her features obscured by her own blood.   
  
  
  
*********  
  
They had left before the police came, limping into the shadows before making the slow and   
  
painful walk to the temple.  
  
  
  
The cuts were cleaned and the wounds bandaged. Most of them were what Ami had called   
  
'superficial'. Minako's arm was tightly bandaged and, though she had lost a lot of blood, Ami said that   
  
with plenty of fluids, rest, and hearty meals, she should be back to her normal self in a few days.  
  
Makoto's leg wasn't broken as originally thought, either, but she had severely sprained both her   
  
knee and ankle. She won't be able to walk on it for a few days.   
  
Now, each of the girls was at their respective houses, resting.  
  
All in all, it wasn't as bad as Usagi had originally thought, but it was still bad enough. The death   
  
of Subaru had brought nothing but injuries that would take weeks to completely heal.  
  
Mamoru should be home tomorrow. Mamo... What was he doing right now? In Usagi's disheartened   
  
state, she envisioned him laughing and chatting over supper in a warm, fancy restauraunt. Across from   
  
him sat a beautiful young woman, smiling and charming.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rei knelt in front of the sacred flame for the second time that day. A storm was coming in,   
  
beating against the walls of the temple with incessant force. 'I'm coming', it whispered. 'I'm coming and   
  
you can't stop me. I'm going to bring sleet and snow, I'm going to drop the temperatures and ice up the   
  
streets, I'm going to make life miserable, and you can't stop me.'  
  
Even as the air was charged with the electricity of the brink of a storm, Rei forced herself to   
  
concentration. She was praying, praying with all of her soul to every god she knew.   
  
"Please," she whispered to the fire, "Amaterasu, beautiful and divine goddess of the Sun,  
  
highest of all Kami, please help me to see the unseen. Shed your heavenly light upon me and bless   
  
me with sight beyond sight.Tsuki-yomi no Mikoto, unveil the secrets of the moon, and show me the   
  
mysteries that dreams might hold.   
  
Blessed kami, show me who this enemy is."  
  
The fire leapt up high, heating her face with its sudden and extreme blaze. The priestess   
  
opened her eyes and watched patiently as a form materialized in the fire, and a name materialized in   
  
her mind.  
  
----------------------  
  
The city was dark now. Whatever light was given off at dusk was smothered in dark gray   
  
clouds. The wind had picked up and turned colder, causing Usagi to breathe on her hands for warmth.   
  
She sighed to herself, knowing that she couldn't stay outside much longer before she froze, and turned   
  
around, headed towards home.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mamoru paid the florist and admired the half dozen pure white lilies in his hand, with their   
  
collective bases in gauzy pink wrapping. He walked outside, inhaling in the winter air deeply. It   
  
smelled like rain. At least he remembered his umbrella.   
  
Walking slowly to savor the smell of the world before the heavens opened, Mamoru began to   
  
walk in the direction of Usagi's house.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Makoto, have you seen Usagi?"  
  
"Rei? Don't you know the meaning of the phrase "injured and resting"? No, I haven't seen her.   
  
What's up, anyway?"  
  
"The stupid girl left her communicator at the temple. I called her house and she's not home yet."  
  
"What? She should have been home hours ago."  
  
"I know. I called Minako and Ami, but they haven't heard from her either. Luna doesn't even know   
  
where she is. Makoto... I... I think Usagi may be in danger."  
  
"Do you think the murderer is on the move?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Makoto. You can't even walk. You stay where you are at. I'm sure between   
  
Ami, Luna, Artemis and me, we will be able to find Usagi. Those blonde ponytails are easy to spot anywhere."  
  
"...Damn it. You're right. I hate it, but you're right. I wish only to get up from this bed and help you   
  
find her."  
  
"Minako said the same thing,"  
  
" Tell me when you find Usagi, ok? I bet she's just at the arcade pigging out on sweets, or   
  
something."  
  
"...Makoto? I... I know who Subaru's master is. I saw it in the sacred fire... I know his face, and   
  
I know his name."  
  
"Well? What's the bastard's name?"  
  
"Watanabe Fuhiro."  
  
----------------------  
  
Usagi drew her thin jacket around her tighter and walked with her arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
She still had a few blocks to go before she reached the warm safety of home and the temperature had  
  
already dropped again.   
  
Shivering, she continued determinedly to her house. It was dark now...and cold. Why didn't she  
  
bring a thicker coat with her today?  
  
Something struck her face, stinging with the sharpness of a tiny knife.   
  
"Oh no," Usagi groaned softly, turning her face up towards the sky. "Please. Please don't."  
  
But the sky didn't listen to the pleas of a shivering girl without an umbrella, and the sky opened   
  
despite her, raining tiny shards of ice upon the world. Usagi shrieked and broke into a run, looking   
  
frantically for shelter from the unending sleet that was stinging her unprotected face and hands like a   
  
thousand needles. She was by the park now, and there was no buildings with roofs to shelter her.   
  
Ahead she saw a figure standing under a large black umbrella on the sidewalk in front of her.   
  
Her Savior! Surely whoever it was wouldn't mind a soaked, cold young girl, taking shelter with them for   
  
just a few minutes?  
  
Desperate, she ran on the slippery sidewalk towards the figure. Right before she reached him,   
  
her foot slipped on the wet concrete, causing her to pitch forward with her arms outstreched to break   
  
her fall.  
  
Warm arms embraced her before she could hit the ground.  
  
There was only one person who on this earth that had the uncanny ability to catch her before   
  
she fell.   
  
Smiling, Usagi peered up into the man's face. "Mamo?"  
  
"Miss Usagi?"  
  
"Oh! Oh...Mr. Fuhiro. I'm...I'm so sorry. I thought..."  
  
Usagi, embarassed to realize that his arms were still around her, backed away as far as she   
  
could while staying underneath his umbrella.  
  
"I thought I would find you around here," he said, softly.  
  
"You...did?"  
  
"This is your way home, is it not?"  
  
Fuhiro looked beyond Usagi, back to where she came from and smiled to himself.   
  
"Usagi... beautiful Usagi... Surely you must know how I feel for you..."  
  
"...How you feel...?" Usagi backed up further, but was instantly drawn back to Fuhiro   
  
as he grabbed her and wound his arms tightly around her.  
  
"Usagi, I have waited for this moment since I first met you."  
  
----------------------  
  
Mamoru passed the city park. Soon, he will be at Usagi's house. He couldn't wait  
  
until he saw her face when he surprises her!   
  
He held the flowers closer to his chest, shielding them from the wind and rain. A ways a   
  
head of him was a couple, embracing under an umbrella in a pool of light from a street lamp.   
  
The scene was so endearing that it made Mamoru smile and miss Usagi even more.   
  
He quickened his pace.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Mr. Fuhiro! Please... let me go!"  
  
Fuhiro tightened his arms, effectively ceasing Usagi's struggles.  
  
"I know you want me, Usagi. I see it in your eyes. We are a perfect pair, you and I.   
  
Do not worry anymore about that fool, Mamoru. He has abandoned you! He has stayed extra days at   
  
that conference to be with his new lover, just like I warned you he would!"  
  
"How do you know Mamo stayed away??"  
  
Fuhiro glanced up again before turning the both of them so that the the light from the street   
  
lamp shone upon them.   
  
To Usagi's horror, Fuhiro tilted his head to the side and leaned down towards Usagi.  
  
"No... Please... Please don-"  
  
Fuhiro silenced her by pressing his mouth against hers with bruising force. Usagi was stunned   
  
to immobility. After a brief moment,she wedged her elbows against Fuhiro's chest and used all of her  
  
strength to push him away. Fuhiro cursed and stumbled off of the sidewalk and into the street,  
  
dropping his umbrella.  
  
Usagi looked at the space where Fuhiro had been standing and gasped as her gaze rose to   
  
the solitary figure standing a half yards away, under an umbrella. His face was blank.  
  
"Mamo!"  
  
Mamoru dropped the bouquet of lilies onto the sidewalk, leaving them to wilt and ruin in the sleet,  
  
and turned around and began to walk away without a word.  
  
"No! Mamo! It's not what you think!"  
  
Usagi ran after his retreating back.   
  
"Mamo! Please!"  
  
He stopped and turned around slowly. His face was a mask of disgust.  
  
"So this was why you sounded strange on the phone. I had heard rumors,  
  
but I thought, in no way would my Usako..." He trailed off and turned his back to her.  
  
"Mamo...!"  
  
"Don't you use that nickname," he said, over his shoulder. " Don't you dare ever call me that   
  
again, Usagi"  
  
Usagi froze. Mamoru's use of her full name, instead of the usual, endearing, Usako, caused   
  
her heart to fall into her stomach. Without another word, Mamoru began walking, leaving Usagi behind   
  
in the cold sleet, without an umbrella.  
  
The blonde girl sank to her knees in a cold puddle, her tears obscured from the sleet melting   
  
on her cheeks.  
  
"Mamo... Mamoru... I love you! Please don't go!"  
  
Mamoru stiffened but did not stop walking and did not look back. Usagi reached out her hand,  
  
as if she could physically grab a hold of him and force him not to leave her, but of course, her arm was   
  
only so long and he was already too far away. Usagi watched helplessly as his silhouette faded into the   
  
cold downpour.   
  
Usagi lowered her head, the tails of her hair floating in the puddle she was kneeling in, and wrapped her  
  
arms about her middle, trying to contain the pieces of her heart as it shattered.   
  
Slowly, Usagi came to realize that a pair of men's shoes stood in front of her. Her heart lifting in hope,   
  
she let her gaze travel upward, taking in the pants, the collared shirt, and eventually the face.  
  
"Well, seems like I have you all to myself," leered Fuhiro - his face no longer kind and warm   
  
as he reached for her. "You are mine, now."  
  
Usagi screamed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
dew_drop@myself.com 


	12. Chapter 10 Faith

I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Note: Seeing as this is the last chapter, I want to thank all of you for reviewing, especially one of you   
  
that has been my most active reviewer, you know who you are - Thank you! From what I've been hearing, every   
  
fan out there has their favorite and would like to see more of their respective soldiers. I'm currently planning   
  
another story that delves into each character. PLEASE, please, email me with ideas, profiles of their favorite   
  
characters, unique things about your favorite character that you would like to see in a story, etc, if you want  
  
to see this story come about.  
  
And finally, thank you all for sticking by me and reading this first fan fiction of mine, and making it a success!  
  
-dew)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Soul Eaters  
  
-dew  
  
Chapter 10. Faith.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru twisted the key into the door of his apartment and entered, throwing his jacket on the nearest   
  
chair. Not bothering to turn on the light, he walked towards the sliding glass doors that opened out to his balcony   
  
and stood watching the rain for a few long moments.  
  
His posture relaxed as he rested his forehead against the cold door, staring at the picture reflected in   
  
the glass.  
  
The face staring back at him looked worn, sad, and defeated. Mamoru didn't think he's ever looked   
  
so horrible.  
  
It's all her fault.   
  
How could she do it? How could she cheat on him?   
  
When a colleague had approached him earlier that morning at the conference, voicing his apologies at his   
  
and Usagi's recent break up, Mamoru couldn't have been more surprised. When Mamoru asked what his friend   
  
meant, he replied that he had heard that Usagi had been seen with another guy recently, and he had just assumed   
  
that they had broken up.  
  
"I heard that they looked very…intimate," his friend had said.  
  
Mamoru beat his fist against the door, making the glass shudder in its frame.  
  
The phone on the table against the wall, rang. Mamoru reached out and answered it automatically.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mamoru? So you are home early. I was hoping you would be. This is Rei. Usagi is with you, then?"  
  
Mamoru grit his teeth against a wave of pain. "No. I haven't seen her."  
  
"You haven't. Okay, listen. We've found out who the guy is that's been murdering the people around   
  
Tokyo lately, and we think that he may be after Usagi. If you see him or Usagi, please, tell us right away."  
  
Mamoru sighed. Great, just what he needed. Some maniac is on the loose and Usagi is out cheating him.   
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Fuhiro. He's tall, with brown hair. He dresses rather well and he's rather good looking."  
  
Mamoru straightened. The man Usagi was with…  
  
In his mind he saw the man stumble into the street as Usagi started after him. Tall. Brown hair. Good   
  
Looking. It can't be a coincidence.  
  
Mamoru dropped the phone, letting it dangle on its cord and swing back and forth in the air.  
  
"Mamoru? Mamoru?? Are you there??"  
  
Mamoru rushed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him.  
  
----------------  
  
Rei frowned at the phone's receiver and looked around at the group surrounding her. Despite warnings   
  
and advocations of bed rest, Minako and Makoto had both somehow made their way to the temple, and were now   
  
sitting anxiously along with Ami and the cats.  
  
"I think Usagi is in big trouble."  
  
----------------  
  
"What…what are you doing? Get away from me!"  
  
Usagi pushed Fuhiro away and backed up a dozen or so steps.  
  
"You are mine now, Sweet Usagi."  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?? Are you playing some kind of prank on me??"  
  
"Silly 'Rabbit'," whispered Fuhiro with a smile. "Tricks are for kids."  
  
He lunged at her suddenly, his arms outstretched. Usagi shrieked and stumbled away, but she wasn't   
  
quite fast enough - for when he fell, Fuhiro managed to grab a hold of Usagi's ankle and pull her down towards   
  
the wet sidewalk.  
  
"You will love me, Usagi. Give it time. All relationships start off rocky, at first." Fuhiro's voice was  
  
gentle and his face was kind.  
  
Usagi struggled back up to her feet. "Are you kidding? I will NEVER love you! I love Mamo and   
  
Mamo alone!"  
  
Fuhiro, now standing, clenched his fists as they dangled at his sides. His jaw firmed and his kind   
  
expression faded into something… darker.  
  
"I will have you, Usagi. One way or another. In life…   
  
Or in death."  
  
Usagi broke into a run, racing into the park. The trees were nothing but a blur to her as she sprinted   
  
through to a clearing up ahead, where the benches and small pond was. She stopped beside the water's edge   
  
and raised her hand into the air, calling her transformation phrase.  
  
Ribbons and feathers enveloped her body, making her over into a sailor suited warrior.   
  
A hand reached through the aura of light and warmth to grab Usagi's brooch before the transformation  
  
was complete, pulling it from her body as if it were a simple jewel, and casting it onto the grass.  
  
The light receded, revealing Usagi in civilian clothes, staring in shock at her brooch as it lay on the wet   
  
earth.  
  
"So. You are her and she is you." He walked closer to Usagi, stepping on her brooch as if it were of no   
  
consequence. "I have no true use for crystals or wands or any other magical paraphernalia. There is only one   
  
thing that I am after."   
  
Fuhiro grabbed Usagi before she could run, twisting her long ponytails around his hand and yanking   
  
them painfully, causing her to whimper.  
  
"Do you know how valuable you are, Usagi? Do you have any idea… Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Let me go!" She screamed, pounding her fists against Fuhiro's chest and kicking out with her feet.   
  
He growled and slapped her hard across her face with his free hand, causing Usagi to fall into a horrified stupor.   
  
Smiling at the sudden silence and compliance in Usagi's body, Fuhiro wrapped his free hand around her slender   
  
neck.  
  
"With the energy you contain in your precious body, I will be invincible. Too bad. You could have   
  
joined me in life, but, you refused. And so, now, you will be infinitely valuable to me in death."  
  
Fuhiro's hand tightened, crushing Usagi's airway.   
  
Tears rolled down her face as she struggled to breathe in vain. 'They will come for me,' she thought   
  
dimly. 'My soldiers… my friends… they …will…come…I just… I have to hang on…'  
  
Black spots appeared in front of her eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
Usagi, suddenly devoid of support, crashed to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
Sailor Jupiter, with her leg wrapped from ankle to knee, limped painfully into the clearing. "Hurting   
  
girls is unforgivable! You've caused us more frustration than you are worth! From the planet of lightening,   
  
Jupiter, I will defeat you!"  
  
Sailor Mars jumped from some height to join the injured Sailor soldier. " The Sacred Flame knows all!   
  
From the planet Mars, born amidst the holiest of fires, I will chastise you!"  
  
She was quickly joined by Sailor Venus, pale still from loss of blood, and her arm bandaged to her elbow,   
  
but standing firm beside the other soldiers. "You cannot force anyone to love you! Girls trying to shop everywhere  
  
are mad! From Venus, the planet of Love and Beauty, I will whip you into shape!"  
  
Sailor Mercury was the last to join them, completing the formation of furious warriors. "It takes more   
  
than a few injuries to stop us! From the planet of ice, I am Sailor Mercury. Check Mate!"  
  
Fuhiro cast a glance at each soldier in turn, smirking. "You have got to be kidding me. You will find   
  
that I am not so easy to overtake as my student, Subaru.   
  
But first…"  
  
He reached out and grabbed up Usagi, who was still gasping on the ground.  
  
"But first, you will watch her die while Watanabe Fuhiro becomes the most powerful man in the world!"  
  
"Not if I stop you first!"  
  
Fuhiro groaned and turned his head to look behind him. "Who now??"  
  
"A girl's life is a precious thing, especially if she is loved. I will not allow you to take it."  
  
"Ma…Mamo?" croaked Usagi, recognizing that voice.  
  
Fuhiro's eyes narrowed at the man in the tuxedo. "So you are Chiba Mamoru. What are you doing   
  
here? You should be somewhere else, devastated by Usagi's betrayal! You believed it - I see it in your eyes."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tuxedo Kamen walked slowly and cautiously from behind Fuhiro, in a wide circle,   
  
to catch sight of Usagi and see if she was alright.  
  
"I mean you fell for it, you fool! I set it up so carefully and you fell for it, just like I knew you would."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stopped short. Never taking his eyes off of Usagi, he spoke in a calm voice that belied   
  
his anger.   
  
"So, you mean, the Director…"  
  
"A close friend of mine. I am a very influential man."   
  
"And the rumors?"  
  
Fuhiro smiled and inclined his head, taking credit for them.   
  
Suddenly whipping Usagi around, Fuhiro crushed her close to him and lowered his head to kiss her   
  
with possession, causing Usagi to whimper and Tuxedo Kamen, along with the other soldiers, to shout in outrage.   
  
"Now you will watch your beloved Usako's soul be put to a better use."  
  
Taking Usagi's head in his hands, he began squeezing, trying to crush her skull with his super human   
  
strength. She slumped with the pain, her body unintentionally shielding Fuhiro from any sort of attack, and yet   
  
his hands remained pressing ever harder.  
  
'Mamo…Mamo will save me,' she thought dimly. 'The soldiers… they will risk their lives to help me…   
  
I just …I just have to give them a chance…'  
  
Slowly, Usagi straightened and, despite the immense pain that wracked her body, turned to her right,   
  
exposing Fuhiro's chest.  
  
And then he stopped squeezing.  
  
The soldiers that were already advancing stopped in shock as Usagi fell to the ground in a heap while   
  
Fuhiro stumbled backwards - a simple rose protruding from his heart with it's stem sunk in as far as the petals.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood emotionless as Fuhiro fell backwards towards the wet earth - dead before he hit   
  
the ground.  
  
Usagi struggled to her elbows, lifting her head to see Fuhiro's motionless body just a few feet from her.   
  
"That… That was it?" she croaked, her voice box bruised and her head pounding. "All of those victims,   
  
the fight with Subaru… and finally, in the end, all it took was a simple rose?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen approached Usagi to stand in front of her. "Sometimes, good doesn't always win with a   
  
dramatic battle, but with a simple act of love." Tuxedo Kamen gave Usagi a meaningful look. "And saving you,   
  
Usako, was an act of love."  
  
To Usagi's surprise, he dropped to his knees beside her as the other soldiers formed a crescent   
  
behind him.  
  
"Usako… Usako… I'm so sorry. I didn't trust you. Please… Forgive me?"  
  
Usagi grinned and got only as far as her knees before throwing herself into Tuxedo Kamen's arms.  
  
"Of Course I Forgive You, Mamo!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled. It seemed that, even though he knew Usagi had the biggest heart of anyone he   
  
has ever known, it will never cease to amaze him how easily she can forgive.  
  
Usagi lifted her head from Tuxedo Kamen's chest to look around at the girls surrounding them. "I knew   
  
that you guys would come for me."  
  
"Remember what I told you, Usagi?" Sailor Venus asked, smiling down at the pair. "Different attributes   
  
are needed to win a battle, but to win a war… Well. Sometimes all it takes is a show of faith."  
  
Sailor Mercury pointed towards Fuhiro's body suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.   
  
"Look!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's rose was drawing itself out of Fuhiro's chest and floating in the air. With a great rush of   
  
energy, the souls that Fuhiro had taken seemed to explode from his chest, spiraling upwards towards the sky.  
  
Quietly, the people gathered watched this dramatic display with tears in their eyes.   
  
"I do have faith," whispered Usagi. "Faith that good will always overcome evil. Faith that this world, no matter   
  
how chaotic and scary it gets, will always turn out all right, in the end."   
  
She tilted her head up, watching as the souls disappeared into the sky. "Look at all of them. Different people,   
  
different beliefs, and all going to the same place." Watching the spiral, Usagi fancied she saw a young girl's face,   
  
Saeka's face, smiling at her, before floating up to the heavens.  
  
"Yes, Minako, I do have faith. I have faith that, whatever we believe - when we die…  
  
We go home."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dew_drop@myself.com 


End file.
